Something There
by Chi Yagami
Summary: [active] High School AU. They were just friends. At least that's what Paul told himself. But watching Dawn and Gary make out was frustrating him more than it should. Of course, Lyra's matchmaking skills and Drew's flirting tips weren't helping either.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Cover page art by Arceus493 on deviantART.

Pairings: mostly ikari and soulsilvershipping (DawnPaul and LyraSilver) with some contestshipping (MayDrew), cavaliershipping (DawnGary), and folkloreshipping (LyraMorty). Many various other pairings will appear, but will not be focused on.

Notes: I have fallen in love with Pokemon shippings, specifically ikarishipping and soulsilvershipping! I don't even remember now why I started reading Pokemon fics...lol. Anyway, I have been working on this story for a while now; I already have 11,000 words. I want to finish my current stories of course, but I decided to post this to see if people are interested.

The story will be split into at least two, maybe three parts. The first part will be a collection of chapters on Dawn and Paul's history, leading up to the present, this prologue.

Summary: -high school setting- They were friends, close friends...just friends. And that's all they ever would be. At least that's what Paul tried to tell himself. But watching Dawn and Gary make out was frustrating him more than it should. Of course, Lyra's matchmaking skills and Drew's flirting tips weren't helping either.

* * *

><p><em>- Prologue -<em>

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

Why did he always have to be so frustrating? Shouldn't he, her best friend (well, best _guy_ friend; May and Lyra were her best _best_ friends), be happy for her? She finally managed to get a _second_ date, something she had been attempting to do for some time now.

It wasn't that boys weren't interested in her. Rather, she apparently scared them off on the first date. Dawn had never had a first date go right. Until now.

But all Paul could do was scowl as she excitedly told him how the date had gone last night. Romantic dinner…candles…dessert…a walk home, holding hands…a kiss in the rain and goodnight…and a request to go out again. Dawn's eyes lit up at the mere memory of it. She wondered if it was the happiest moment of her life.

It had certainly been better than what was currently going on in front of her. Paul's arms were crossed as he tried to tower over her; he did look very intimidating. But not to Dawn, not entirely at least.

She had known the 'big brother' act was coming. Paul always gave a short, but albeit, speech, whenever he discovered she had a crush on someone. It was usually the same advice, warning her not to fall to hard because she would get hurt. Paul was always right; until now she'd managed to chase off 9 potential boyfriends. But not this time. This time she had a second date!

And yes, she guessed that she had somewhat expected another tidbit from the peanut gallery. What she hadn't expected was for him to be so upset. Paul knew how much Dawn wanted a boyfriend; why couldn't he just be happy for her? They were supposed to be best friends! Why was he blowing his lid over something that was supposed to be wonderful?

True, May had told her that the 'older sibling' was usually very protective of the 'younger sibling.' May herself had grilled three of Max's dates (and had not been satisfied with any of them). But while May was being protective, she hadn't thrown a fit. She had congratulated Max on finally dating Molly Hale, his latest and longest crush. She was happy that he was happy.

Why couldn't Paul be happy that Dawn was happy?

_Ok, sure,_ she admitted to herself, _Paul is not the type to be excited and dance around in a circle_. But she knew he was a person on the inside, capable of feeling human emotions, and capable of being a friend. Where was the nice guy who had offered her his shoulder after being rejected all those times?

Paul continued to scowl and say nothing…so far. Dawn knew him well enough to know that he was planning a speech. Paul always planned out what he was going to say, one of the reasons he was so calm and witty all of the time.

Dawn squeezed the large stuffed penguin she had in her arms. Paul had won it for her at the carnival last year. It was probably her favorite plushie. She stared at it to avoid his intense glare.

She knew Paul was cold, sometimes heartless even, but… _I thought we were past that?_

* * *

><p><em>I know it's short but it is a prologue...Please review!<br>_


	2. 6th Grade Dodge Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Notes: Thank you to my two reviewers! And now we dive into Part I, the history of Dawn and Paul.

Summary: -high school setting- They were friends, close friends...just friends. And that's all they ever would be. At least that's what Paul tried to tell himself. But watching Dawn and Gary make out was frustrating him more than it should. Of course, Lyra's matchmaking skills and Drew's flirting tips weren't helping either.

* * *

><p><em> Part I – Chapter I<em>

_6th Grade Dodge Ball_

* * *

><p>6th grade dodge ball. Dawn hated dodge ball.<p>

She was not very good at throwing the balls, though she was pretty good at getting hit by them. As such, she was usually chosen last when picking teams.

But not today! Her best friend in the _entire_ world was a team captain today! Dawn smiled at her best friend, May Leopold. May was looking exceptionally happy; the poor girl was rarely chosen to do anything herself. She had many fears…wild animals, burglars, evil robots, giant mutant bugs, just to name a few. She was timid and shy, and therefore usually not one to be picked as a team captain. However, today Coach Bruno had made Drew Peterson a team captain. Drew and May had a long standing rivalry from the day they'd met, so if Drew was made captain, he was certainly going to pick May. Just so he could laugh at her and blame her for all of it when her team lost.

Drew got to pick first, and of course he chose Kenny. Kenny was excellent at dodge ball and was almost always the one to get Dawn out. He had even hit her in the face once. Everyone wanted Kenny on their team; Kenny's team always won.

As Kenny smirked and joined Drew, May took a deep a breath and looked at the group of 6th graders, though she really didn't need to think about her choice. "I pick Dawn!" she exclaimed, pointing at her best friend.

Dawn smiled brightly, but it faulted as she heard Kenny whisper, "You are _so_ going to lose, _Dee Dee_!"

The team pickings continued, with most of Dawn's friends ending up on her team. An argument broke out after Drew picked Vincent Kolack, a brawny kid. Vincent wanted to be on Marina's team, but she was already on May's team. Everyone knew that Vincent had a huge crush on Marina, but, because he was so big and brawny, no one taunted him about catching cooties. Though, however big he was, he was no match for Kenny when it came to dodge ball. His largeness just made him an easier target…

Once the teams were finally said and done, the game began.

For the most part, Dawn stayed toward the back, merely passing balls to her team mates if they happened to roll by. She knew Kenny was out to get her, that big meanie, and she wanted to stay in as long as possible. In fact, if Kenny didn't always make it a point to take her down personally, Dawn probably would have enjoyed the game.

Her team wasn't doing too bad… well, Misty was already out. But she had been right up front when Coach Bruno had blown the whistle, and Vincent had hit her with a ball before she could even duck. But Ash soon hit Vincent out, taking revenge for Misty. Then a tall kid named Brendan almost took out everyone on May's team. Only May, Dawn, Ash, and Tracey were left. But Tracey stepped up and started catching every ball they threw at him, allowing team mates to come back into the game and sending the thrower of said balls out. Kenny had started in on Dawn, throwing every ball he had at her. But she managed well, dodging most and Tracey even caught two. Then one hit her in the stomach, hard.

Dawn keeled over, clutching her gut in pain. She had expected Kenny to hit her, but since when did he throw like that?

"Nice one, Paul!" Drew shouted, laughing at Dawn as she crawled away from the battle zone.

She looked over to see Drew talking to a purple-haired boy who she recognized as being in her class. He hadn't stopped to see where or who the ball hit; Dawn wondered if Paul had thrown it wildly across the room at random.

A dodge ball collided with the side of Dawn's head, making a large _SMACK_ noise. Her head throbbed and mixed with the pain in her stomach. Tears formed in her eyes and she screamed out, "I'm already OUT you jerk!"

"Whoops," Kenny laughed, "I didn't notice, _Dee Dee_!"

Yeah right… Jerk! Dawn sat on the sidelines and was forced to watch as Drew, Kenny, and Paul took out the rest of her team. Finally Paul hit Ash in the chest, and the game was over.

"Collect the balls and bring them over here!" Coach Bruno shouted over the chatter. "I've got the bag."

Most of the students began gathering balls, Dawn included. She dropped her ball and turned around as she heard Ash's shouts.

"What the heck was that for?" he yelled, rushing at somebody. Tracey and Ritchie managed to grab him in time. Dawn hurried over to see what the problem was.

"You were the last one…of course I was trying to hit you!" Paul scoffed.

"You didn't have to do it so violently!" Ash growled, clutching his chest. Dawn felt his pain and subconsciously touched her stomach where Paul's dodge ball had hit.

"If it hurt that much, it just proves you're weak," Paul sneered.

Ash broke free and looked like he was about to claw Paul's eyes out. Dawn hurriedly stepped between the two boys.

"Stop it! Fighting solves nothing!" she said, stretching her arms out between the two. Ash seemed to calm down a bit, but Paul simply stared at her.

"What…what's wrong?" she asked nervously, her arms still outstretched.

"Who are you?"

_Who are you?_ Of all the things she had expected him to say…!

Her cheeks flushed with anger. "I'm Dawn Berlitz, you jerk! I'm in all of your classes!"

"You say that as if I should care," Paul merely replied, turning away.

"Hey! Come back here—!"

This time Ash and Tracey had to restrain her from clawing Paul's eyes out.

* * *

><p><em>Seem familiar? ;) Please review!<em>

**Interesting Facts From This Chapter****:**

-May's last name Leopold comes from Caroline's (her mother) voice actress under the PUSA dub. I know many fans have named her Maple, but Maple isn't cannon and I don't like copying other writers. Also I just don't like the sound of "May Maple"... so May is May Leopold here.

-Drew's last name Peterson is completely made up. Hayden is not cannon and again I don't copy, and I didn't like his voice actor's last name. Peterson just popped into my head randomly.

-Vincent's last name Kolack is based on his voice actor's last name.

-And I thought Bruno would be fitting as a PE coach XD


	3. 7th Grade Band

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Notes: Thank you to my reviewers! Here is chapter 2!

Summary: -high school setting- They were friends, close friends...just friends. And that's all they ever would be. At least that's what Paul tried to tell himself. But watching Dawn and Gary make out was frustrating him more than it should. Of course, Lyra's matchmaking skills and Drew's flirting tips weren't helping either.

* * *

><p><em>Part I - Chapter II<em>

_7th Grade Band_

* * *

><p>7th grade band chair tests. Dawn hated chair tests.<p>

She never made 1st chair. She never made 2nd or even 3rd chair. She usually made somewhere around 6th or 7th chair. 6th place, out of 11 other flutes. That meant she was only average. And Dawn hated being average.

There was a chair test every Friday to determine the ranks. This week's test was extremely important, as it would decide the ranks for the spring concert next Tuesday. Ranks determined seating. Dawn didn't want her mother to see that she was only 6th chair! She had to be at least 3rd. She really wanted that 1st chair, but she would settle for 3rd.

Melody Birnbaum always got 1st chair. She came from a heavy music background; everyone in her family had played in a major orchestra at some point. They all expected Melody to do the same. Dawn felt a bit sorry for the girl; Melody worked twice as hard as anyone else, as her parents made her practice for three extra hours a day in her home studio. She really deserved that 1st chair, so Dawn was somewhat willing to let her have it.

Erika Applebaum and Liza Chang always got 2nd and 3rd chair, and they were constantly going back and forth. The two girls were best friends and didn't really mind who got what chair. It all came down to who had practiced more and who performed better on the test. Either way, they still got to sit next to each other.

4th and 5th chair occasionally moved around, but they were usually Misty Lillis and Sakura Kouda, sometimes Cissy Mikan. And then Dawn came in at 6th chair, the _actual_ last chair of the first row of flutes. However, Dawn wasn't the _last_ last chair, 12th chair. That Always belonged to May.

May hated band and was only in the class because her parents had forced her into it; she planned on dropping it next year. She had picked the flute simply because that was Dawn's instrument and they would have sectionals together after school. And because May was always last and Dawn was usually 6th, they did sit together, with May directly behind Dawn. Dawn did enjoy hearing her friend's whispered comments about how Mr. Blaine was frail and looked like he was about to crumble. However…sitting in the last chair of the first row, with her best friend behind her, came at an even worse price than being 6th. She had to sit next to the 1st chair oboe, Paul Shinji.

There were only two oboes, and Paul was the better one. At first the other boys had teased him about playing "a _girl's_ instrument" but a comment from Mr. Blaine stopped that. Apparently Paul could play his oboe better than anyone else could play their own instrument, and that shut them up. Paul had said nothing throughout the entire ordeal, but he did smirk at the compliment to him and insult to everyone else.

For the most part, Dawn tried to ignore him. She didn't try to talk to him, or ask to borrow music. If it had been anyone else, she would have been her bubbly chatty-cathy self. But this was Paul. She had seen other boys try to get him to hang with them at lunch, but Paul told them he didn't have time for card trading and other "nerdy games." May had asked to borrow a pen once in science class, and Paul's glare had sent her running to Dawn, who just glared right back at the boy. She had stomped over there and asked to borrow a pen (for May of course, Dawn had her own favorite pink pen to use). She thought he may have smiled, or smirked, but then he asked, "Who are you?" Which of course, ticked Dawn off, and May and Misty had to hold her back.

So Dawn had written him off as a rude, antisocial jerk who, if he ever asked, would never be allowed to borrow any of her pens. She pretended like he wasn't there. It would have worked, if Paul had just kept being an antisocial jerk.

Instead, he bothered her incessantly. He made snide remarks about her 6th chair and how ugly her white hat and pink boots were, told her regularly she couldn't borrow any pens, played his oboe loudly in her ear, hit her in the head with his dirty reed when aiming for the trash can, 'accidentally' knocked over her music stand, moved her flute case and put it under tuba player Chili Denton's chair… and many other annoying things. Dawn was almost happy when she made 7th chair, as she got to sit far away from Paul. She would rather have 5th chair; it may only be one seat further, but it was enough distance to stop Paul from doing most of his pestering. Oh no, what if he did that at the concert and she messed up? Her mom would see that! Not only her mom, but everyone else in the audience as well! She had to make a better chair this Friday, she had to!

_Thankfully I still have two days to practice_, she thought as she entered the music room for class. She looked around the room, but Paul wasn't there yet. He was probably still at his locker, putting away his books and getting his instrument. May was also missing, but Dawn knew she liked to take her time getting here and was in no rush to work on the songs for the concert. She had even asked Mr. Blaine to be exempt from the concert, but as it was an attendance grade, if she missed, her grade would suffer.

Not many people were here at all, and Dawn realized she must be early. Indeed, as she looked at her watch, there were still five more minutes before the bell rang. Only those who always arrived early were already here. Bassoonist Ursula Schoenberg was polishing her instrument, and Cheren Komor was taking his euphonium out of its case. Dawn sat down in her assigned chair and enjoyed the silence coming from her left.

"Excuse me?" a small voice asked, breaking the silence.

Dawn turned to see Jasmine Steele watching her timidly. Jasmine was the other oboist, the 2nd chair who sat on Paul's other side. To say she was shy was an understatement; she never talked unless instructed by a teacher, and even within her circle of friends, she barely said anything. Liza and Erika were always saying that she had strict parents, and Sakura, Jasmine's closest friend, just told people to back off when they asked why the brunette wouldn't speak.

So Dawn was very surprised to find Jasmine talking to her. "Yes?" she answered, scooting over to hear her better.

"I'm… I'm sorry Paul bugs you every day," she apologized quietly, her eyes downcast.

"What? That's not your fault," Dawn replied. "Don't feel like you're responsible for that jerk's actions! You didn't do anything wrong. Besides, it must be hard for you too; you sit on his other side."

Jasmine looked confused for a moment. "Oh. Well… Paul actually never talks to me…"

Dawn blinked. She had always assumed Paul just bothered whoever sat next to him as if to drive them away. She thought he had been pestering Jasmine too. But it would seem that wasn't the case…

"You mean he never bothers you?"

Jasmine shook her head. "And that's why I'm sorry. He talks to you all the time and never notices me…" She trailed off, her cheeks reddening.

Something clicked in Dawn's brain, and she started to put two and two together. "Do you… do you _want_ him to notice you?"

Jasmine blushed deeply and quickly shook her head, but Dawn had seen all she needed to know. "It's ok," she told her. "I wish he'd notice you, too."

The other girl smiled a bit. However, their friendliness was short-lived. An oboe case was thrown roughly into Dawn's lap as someone groaned. "Get your fat butt out of my chair, troublesome girl," Paul ordered, glaring at her.

Wincing from where the case had hit her stomach, Dawn frowned at him. How could Jasmine, quiet little Jasmine, like this uncouth blockhead?

"What are you waiting for?" he asked rudely. "_Move_!"

Jasmine's eyes went back and forth between the two, but Dawn could see she didn't have the courage to tell him off. She sighed. _Why is it I spend all my free time in this class arguing with Paul? I need to practice…_

"Why don't you bother someone else for a change?" she asked irritably. She looked at Jasmine, who had taken out her sheet music (though Dawn knew she was probably still listening to every word they said). "I'm not the only person you sit next to, you know."

Jasmine blushed horribly as they both looked at her. Paul merely smirked.

"Are you asking me to torment another student?" he mocked.

Dawn flushed. "That's not what I meant! And are you admitting you torment me?"

"Call it what you like," Paul sneered. "Now get the hell out of my chair."

Without waiting for an answer, Paul reached forward and grabbed the chair leg, pulling it out from under her. Dawn fell onto the risers hard, the oboe case landing on her already bruised stomach. Tears ran down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away. She grabbed Paul's case and stormed off, her hand over her stomach protectively.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" he called after her, and Dawn heard him start to run after her.

She quickly dropped the instrument case in the garbage can and hurried to the door. However, she bumped into Mr. Blaine, who was walking into the room, May and Drew close behind him, arguing about whether or not green was Drew's natural hair color. Dawn cringed at the impact on her stomach again and fell back, straight into Paul. He caught her instinctively with one hand behind her.

"What's going on here? Ms. Berlitz?" Mr. Blaine asked as Drew sauntered off to his seat after winning the argument. May started to follow but stopped when she saw her friend's tears.

"Dawn, are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

"No need to worry," she croaked. Then she realized Paul was still supporting her, and she quickly moved away. "Can I… go to the nurse?"

"Are you serious?" Paul grumbled.

Mr. Blaine studied her. "What for?"

She flushed again, not looking at Paul. "I uhh… my stomach hurts…"

May noticed Dawn had one hand over her gut, looked at Paul, and wondered if this was more than a tummy ache. "Let me see it," she said, not unkindly.

If possible, Dawn's face became redder. "Here?" she squeaked, glancing at Paul, who smirked, and Mr. Blaine, who looked indifferent.

May gently moved Dawn's arm and tugged her shirt up a little, just enough to expose her lower midriff. A light blue bruise greeted them. May's eyes widened. Mr. Blaine did not hesitate to give Dawn a hall pass. As he handed it to her, she gave Paul one last look of disgust and hurried off to the nurse's office.

May quickly walked over to her chair and collected Dawn's things, placing them under her own chair so that Paul couldn't reach them. She watched Paul pull his oboe case out of the trash with a scowl as everyone laughed at him. She knew he had been picking on Dawn again; he did it every class period. Thankfully band was the only class in which Dawn and Paul sat next to each other. May usually watched the two argue (Paul always started it); there wasn't much she could do. Dawn had told her not to worry anyway, and that if May had jumped in, Paul would just pick on her too. So May had reluctantly kept quiet day after day.

_But not today_, she said to herself. After Paul had sat down and taken out his instrument, May made her move. Waiting until Mr. Blaine had wandered off to the percussion section to tell Janine and Flannery to stop gossiping, she smacked Paul across the back with Dawn's flute case.

"What the hell?" he almost yelled, whipping around to face her. He looked furious, and on any other day, she would have peed in her pants.

"How _dare_ you do that to Dawn? Why do you have to bother her so much?" she said angrily. "You could have seriously injured her! I swear if she's hurt…you'll be sorry!" The last part came out a bit stuttered, as May had lost her nerve under Paul's powerful scowl. And now she fully expected him to throw his oboe at her.

"I know that," he hissed, his face turning red. "Apparently I'm stronger than I thought, and your friend is extremely weak." Then he promptly turned around and acted as if May had never said anything.

She blinked. Was that an apology?

* * *

><p><em>Deep breaths, Dawn. Deep breaths<em>, Dawn told herself. It was Monday, the day when the chair test results, and the ranks for the week, and the concert, would be posted.

She had done fairly well on Friday. At least, Dawn felt she did better than she usually did. And she was sure it was because she was actually able to relax in class for once. She had been able to pay full attention, play her best without someone telling her beforehand she was going to suck. Because Paul hadn't bothered her once all Friday.

Her bruise from Wednesday had been minor according to Nurse Joy; it hurt a lot because she'd been hit twice and she just needed to ice it. May had caught up with her after school, and so had Jasmine.

"I'm so sorry, Dawn," Jasmine apologized, bowing. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt…"

"No need to worry!" she replied. "It's not that serious; I just need to ice it tonight. I'm sorry Paul doesn't pay attention to you."

Jasmine blushed when May looked at her. "You _like_ that jerk?"

"Well, I don't know anymore… What he did to Dawn was really mean…"

Dawn suddenly jumped. "My stuff! Where is it? Did Paul break my flute or take my purse?"

May giggled. "_No need to worry_! I have everything right here! I took it before he could get to it. And I hope this makes you feel better: everyone laughed at him digging in the trash!"

The girls giggled. "That's not all," Jasmine spoke up. "May got revenge for you."

Dawn stared curiously at her friend. "You did?"

May's face reddened. "Well, I smacked him and told him off…"

"Wow, I'm proud of you!" Dawn said excitedly. "You never tell anyone off! But… did he hurt you?"

"No, no! He actually sort of said… well I think he meant he didn't mean to hurt you. And then he was quiet for the entire class."

Dawn was speechless. What exactly had May done to get Paul to not rip her arms off?

Well, whatever it was, it had a profound effect on Paul. He hadn't bother May or Dawn at all during band class. Dawn had shot him suspicious glances throughout the day, wondering if he was plotting something sneaky. But he never did anything.

When Dawn walked into the room, there was already a small group crowded around the bulletin board. She heard several "YAY"s and a few "Oh no"s, and even an "OH MY GOD!" She nervously approached the board.

- FLUTES -

1. Melody Birnbaum

2. Erika Applebaum

3. Sakura Kouda

4. Dawn Berlitz

5. Liza Chang

…

…4. Dawn Berlitz… 4. DAWN BERLITZ!

Dawn stared at the paper. She made 4th chair… she made _4th_ chair. She made 4TH CHAIR! Suddenly it was very hard to breathe. She stumbled back and groped for something to lean on. She found May's arm.

"What's wrong, Dawn?"

"I… I…" she gasped, trying to breathe. May's eyes scanned the list, looking for Dawn's name. It wasn't hard to find.

"OH MY JEEZ! You did it, Dawn! You got 4th chair! HOORAY!" she cheered, pulling her friend into a tight bear hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

Dawn was happy too; she hugged May back. She had wanted 3rd chair, but she could live with 4th. 4 out of 12 wasn't too bad, was it? May finally released her and looked at the list again.

"I knew I'd come in last," she grumbled. "I don't really care, but you know my parents do…"

"Oh May," she said, touching her friend's shoulder. May smiled sadly.

"I'll be fine; my parents won't be… but since when have they cared what I want?" she said bitterly. Then she smiled. "But Dawn, you got 4th chair! I'm so proud of you!"

"Not bad, Troublesome."

Dawn whipped around to see Paul standing behind her; when had he arrived? "Paul!" she squeaked nervously. "I uhh… about last Wednesday…"

"Shut up," he growled, edging his way between her and May. He muttered, "Look… I'msorryaboutwhatIdidtoyou."

Dawn blinked and stared at him. She repeated what he said in her mind, and then repeated it slowly. Paul's cheeks looked slightly colored. She smiled.

"I know."

* * *

><p><em>Was Paul actually apologizing? Twice? Shocker! Please review, it makes me happy :) <em>

**Interesting Facts From This Chapter:**

-Against my initial decision, Paul's last name is Shinji. It was going to be Silver (in early drafts), as Paul's character is heavily based on Silver; this had to change though when Lyra and Silver became major characters, as having Paul Silver and Silver was too much for me lol. I also don't care for Paul's actor's last name...or Reggie's actor's last name. So while I originally wanted something else, Paul Shinji he is heh.

-Dawn's last name Berlitz is based on her manga counterpart's (Platinum Berlitz) name.**  
><strong>

-Melody, Erika, Misty, and Ursula's last names Birnbaum, Applebaum, Lillis, and Schoenberg come from their American anime voice actresses. It is completely coincidental two names include "baum" lol. Sakura's last name Kouda is her Japanese voice actress's name.

-Jasmine's last name is based on the badge she hands out.

-Liza's last name Chang is made up. It is common Chinese last name.

-Cissy's last name is the name of her Orange Island, Mikan Island.

-Blaine is the music instructor...ahaha...

-Chili's (Unova gym leader for those who don't know) last name Denton is shared with his brothers Cress and Cilan. They were named for Cilan's Japanese name "Dento" which became "Denton" in this story.

-Cheren's last name Komor is his Italian name in the BW games.


	4. 8th Grade Math

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Notes: Thank you so much to my reviewers! I'm glad you are all enjoying this! Here is chapter 3!

Summary: -high school setting- They were friends, close friends...just friends. And that's all they ever would be. At least that's what Paul tried to tell himself. But watching Dawn and Gary make out was frustrating him more than it should. Of course, Lyra's matchmaking skills and Drew's flirting tips weren't helping either.

* * *

><p><em>Part I - Chapter III<em>

_8th Grade Math  
><em>

* * *

><p>8th grade math. Dawn hated math.<p>

They were supposed to be working on their homework in pairs. However, Dawn's partner had refused to even acknowledge her so far that semester; he hadn't spoken to her since he had apologized for giving her that bruise in band class last year. Now all he did was ignore her (ironic, wasn't it), and she had long given up on pestering him for help. But now… Dawn _really_ did not know how to do factors. How could she solve for _X_ when _X_ was a letter? Since when did you use math on the alphabet?

Dawn cleared her throat, "Umm…"

The pencil next to her continued scratching out formulas and answers.

She tried again. "Umm, Paul…? Do you think you could—?"

"_What?_" he snapped without looking up from his problem sheet. Dawn flinched.

"I was wondering… since…you know, you're so good at math," she said quickly, "if you could help—?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I said _no_."

"Pretty please?"

Paul finally glanced up and glared at her. "You can't add an adjective in front of 'please.' It's a wonder you pass any of your subjects at all."

"For your information," Dawn hissed, "I have an A+ in Language and Grammar right now! This math is the only thing I'm struggling with—"

"I bet you are struggling just to form these sentences. Now shut up," he said, giving her another glare before returning to his work.

What an inconsiderate jerk! What put him in a bad mood? He had no reason to treat her like this!

"No," she replied. As he glared again, Dawn crossed her arms, making sure he got the point. "I'm not going to stop bothering you until you help me with this! If I don't pass this test, I'm going to fail this class! I can't _fail_! My mother would kill me!"

"And why should I care? It wouldn't bother me if your mother killed you."

Dawn shuddered. "What a horrible thing to say someone," she whispered, tears running from her eyes.

Paul looked disgusted. "Oh god, don't tell me you're going to cry over that?"

"You…you don't even…care…if I die…" she sniffed, wiping her eyes with her hands. Paul stared at her incredulously.

"Why should I care?" he said again. "It's your own fault for being dumb."

"No, it is not," she sobbed. "I'm trying really hard to understand this stuff, but I just can't! And you won't even help me—"

"Well apparently you 'just can't' so there's no reason for me to help anyway," he replied with a smirk.

However, Dawn just sobbed even harder. "I'm never going to get into a good college! I'm going to fail all the tests and homework… Oh no, what if they hold me back a grade? What would happen to me! May would graduate before me and forget all about me!" she cried.

Paul stared at her. How could anyone be so dramatic? "Look," he said, "just because our teacher is an idiot who doesn't know how to teach, it doesn't mean you won't get into college, so _shut up_ already!"

Surprisingly, she did. Dawn gaped at him, tears still running down her cheeks. Had he just defended her? Albeit in a roundabout sort of way, but still!

Paul went back to work but could still sense her staring. "Damn it, girl, you are so troublesome!" Dawn gasped at his swearing but he ignored it. He suddenly turned to her. "What's the square root of 81?"

"Wh-what?" she asked, confused.

"_What's_ the square root of 81?" he repeated, trying to be patient.

"Umm…9 right?"

"Duh, don't question your answer! Now, I asked you 'what's the square root of 81.' The 'what's' in that question is like _X_."

"So _X_ is the square root of 81?"

"I just said that…"

Dawn frowned. "But _X_ can't be the square root of 81. 9 is the square root of 81, so—"

"So _X_ and 9 are one in the same, yes?" he growled.

Dawn blinked. "Oh. Well, I guess they are…! I never thought about it that way!"

"You don't think about much, do you?" Paul grumbled.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews keep me happy and motivated :)<em>

No interesting facts from this chapter... D: Not to worry though; more to come in future chapters!


	5. 8th Grade Lunch

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Notes: Thank you so much to my reviewers! I'm glad you are all enjoying this! Here is chapter 4!

Summary: -high school setting- They were friends, close friends...just friends. And that's all they ever would be. At least that's what Paul tried to tell himself. But watching Dawn and Gary make out was frustrating him more than it should. Of course, Lyra's matchmaking skills and Drew's flirting tips weren't helping either.

* * *

><p><em>Part I - Chapter IV<em>

_8th Grade Lunch  
><em>

* * *

><p>Buying lunch at school. Dawn hated buying lunch at school.<p>

Usually her mother made her lunch the night before and packed it for her in the morning. Her mother made the best stir-fried chicken and rice! Dawn's mouth watered just thinking about it. But instead of stir-fried chicken, she was going to have to eat cafeteria food today. Burgers, pizza, fries… Dawn didn't hate the stuff, but she was just used to eating homemade food. Pizza and burgers were greasy foods reserved for eating out. If she ate that everyday…she'd get fat!

Dawn gazed around the room, looking at each of the lunch lines… pizza, burgers, grilled cheese…some form of meatloaf? Salad! She made a beeline for the salad bar, relieved that the school at least offered salad. The vegetables didn't look the freshest, but it was better than mystery meatloaf. All of the dressing was gone, but at least cheese was available for topping. She grumbled under her breath about the state of the cafeteria food.

After getting a cup of water, Dawn joined the large checkout line that was waiting to pay. She spotted Ash a ways in front of her, already digging into his chili cheese fries. As she neared the front, she placed her cup on her tray and dug through her purse for money.

"Three dollars," the cashier told her.

"Three?" she repeated. "I thought lunch was only two dollars?"

Someone scoffed behind her. Dawn turned around to see none other than Paul, who was holding a juice bottle and a lunch box. _Guess he's just buying a drink,_ she thought.

"It only cost two back in elementary, but here it's always been three," he berated. "What rock have you been living under?"

Dawn was going to reply but was cut off as the cashier asked her to pay again; she was holding up the line, and other kids behind her were complaining.

"But… but I only have two dollars," Dawn protested weakly.

"There is a vending machine outside," Paul sneered.

"I don't want junk food! I want real food! I need to stay healthy! If I start eating vending machine food, I'll get fat!" she whined.

Paul had a good comeback to that, but the cashier forced Dawn to move aside for people who could actually afford their lunch. He saw tears form in her eyes (why did she cry so much?) as she looked at her pathetic salad.

"Just juice?" the cashier asked.

Taking another quick glance at Dawn, Paul pulled out some cash and paid the lady. _Not like it's a big deal_, he told himself as he went to find a seat.

Dawn turned around to put her salad back, or throw it away, whichever, but the cashier stopped her.

"Hun, you can go eat now."

"What?" she asked.

"That boy paid for your lunch. You can go through," the lady explained, and then turned back to her current customer.

Dawn blinked a few times before she realized who the lady was referring to. Paul paid for her lunch? No way! Paul never did anything for anyone! He was antisocial unless it was picking on Ash; it was well-known that ever since 6th grade dodge ball, the two were rivals. Taunting people, yes. Paying for someone else's lunch, no. She looked around the cafeteria for him.

Paul was sitting at a lone table, munching on his turkey and lettuce sandwich and minding his own business, when…

A lunch tray with a salad on it slammed down across from him. A blue-haired girl with gold clips sat down across from him, smiling widely.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked irritably.

"Sitting, what does it look like?" she replied, stabbing her salad with a fork.

"And just what gave you the idea that you can sit here?"

Dawn laughed. "It's a free cafeteria, I can sit where I want."

"And so can I," Paul responded, gathering up his lunch. He stood up and looked around for a different table. _Damn it! Everywhere else is full…_

"Wait, don't leave!" she pleaded. "I just wanted to thank you for buying me lunch!"

Paul looked down at her, and she flinched. "Don't mention it," was all he said. Then he sat back down.

Dawn watched him nervously. "So I can sit here?"

"Didn't you just say you could sit wherever you wanted?" he snapped.

She blushed and said nothing else, returning to her salad. But she smiled to herself; he hadn't said no.

* * *

><p>"You eat a lot of salad," Paul finally commented one day.<p>

Dawn looked up, startled. It was the first time in a week he had said anything to her. She had continued to sit at his table after that day, and though Paul had never told her to go away again, he hadn't acknowledged her either.

"What?"

He sighed, hating that he had to repeat himself. "If you keep eating that much rabbit food, you might actually turn into a rabbit." He smirked as her face flushed.

"I will NOT! And I'll have you know that I usually bring my lunch from home!" she argued. "But this week, my mom's been busy with work and hasn't had time to make my lunch!"

"You can't make your own lunch?" he asked disbelievingly.

She said nothing for a while, trying to think of a good comeback. But all she could think of was, "Well, do _you_ make your own lunch?"

Paul felt his cheeks heat up and he turned away from her. "No—"

"HA!"

"—but I could if I needed to. You don't see me buying cafeteria lunches, do you?" he sneered. "They probably spray that salad bar with cleaning fluids, did you think of that?"

Dawn blushed again. "They do not! Anyway, it's better than eating a greasy burger and fries! If I ate that every day, I'd get fat and have acne problems!"

"You wouldn't look any worse," Paul said without thinking. He realized he had said that aloud and turned away again, color rising to his cheeks. However, Dawn misinterpreted his comment.

"Are you saying I'm ugly? How rude!" she screeched. "Can't you ever say something nice?"

Relieved, Paul turned back and smirked. "It's a free cafeteria; I can say whatever I want."

"Why, you—"

But Paul didn't get to hear whatever Dawn thought of him, because someone else cut her off.

"DAWN! I finally found you!"

Both teenagers turned to see a pigtailed girl running towards them.

May Leopold had looked all week for her best friend! Dawn had stopped eating lunch with their regular group suddenly, and May didn't know where she'd gone to. Finally she'd found the blue-haired girl eating lunch with… Paul?

"Hey, May!" Dawn greeted sheepishly. "How are you?"

"Dawn! How could you just ditch me this last week? We _always_ eat lunch together!" May whined. "How could you leave me for _Paul_?"

Paul's eyes narrowed at the emphasis she put on his name. "Believe me, I didn't _ask_ her to sit here."

She glanced between the two. Paul was frowning, his arms crossed. Dawn was looking guilty, twisting hair around her finger. May wasn't sure why Dawn had left her for this guy. Paul was rude and arrogant and antisocial… the complete opposite of Dawn. And hadn't he practically abused her last year in band? But May was hungry, so she didn't contemplate it too much.

"Uhh, Dawn…?" she asked, looking at her friend with a _Let's get going so I can eat_ expression. Dawn, however, just nodded her head at the chair next to her and made no attempt to stop eating her salad.

Again May glanced between the two. Dawn was acting perfectly normal and seemed happy. Paul… well, Paul was being Paul. He finally noticed the brunette staring at him and he glared back. She flinched and laughed nervously.

"May what are you doing? Just sit already," Dawn said, yanking her friend down by the arm. May crashed into the seat and hurriedly stole a glance a Paul; he was watching her.

"Umm, maybe we should…"

May was easily intimidated, and Paul was very intimidating. But Dawn didn't seem to notice this. Instead she struck up a conversation with May about the latest _Fashion Coordinator_ magazine, and eventually the brunette relaxed…a little bit.

Paul groaned inwardly as he was forced to listen to the two girls jabber about some fashion magazine Dawn's mother edited. He didn't _have_ to listen to them… he could just get up and move to a different table. But wait, _they_ invaded _his_ table! He shouldn't have to go anywhere!

_And yet, I can't bring myself to turn them away_, he admitted to himself when Dawn caught his eye and smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Well, there it is! The chapter you've all been waiting to read! And now they are three... Drew shows up soon in about 2-3 chapters, but Lyra and Silver don't appear until much MUCH later (even though they are the second most important characters eheh). <em>

_Please review :D_

**Interesting Facts:**

-This chapter was originally 2 separate ones, but, because there are so many chapters already... (at least 30) I am trying to merge like chapters.**  
><strong>

-Not actually mentioned, but Dawn and May used to eat lunch with Ash and Tracey. In a deleted ending I wrote, Ash and Tracey were annoyed that Dawn and May abandoned them. But I felt they took away from Paul's moment, so it was rewritten.

-Ash apparently likes chili cheese fries, lol.

-Dawn's mother is the magazine editor for _Fashion Coordinator_.


	6. 9th Grade Cake

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Notes: I will be out of town this weekend, and I have a big audio project due Tuesday...so don't expect an update until Wednesday or so D:

Thank you so much to my reviewers! I'm glad you are all enjoying this! Here is chapter 5!

Summary: -high school setting- They were friends, close friends...just friends. And that's all they ever would be. At least that's what Paul tried to tell himself. But watching Dawn and Gary make out was frustrating him more than it should. Of course, Lyra's matchmaking skills and Drew's flirting tips weren't helping either.

* * *

><p><em>Part I - Chapter V<br>_

_8th Grade Cake  
><em>

* * *

><p>September 28th. Paul hated September 28th.<p>

September 28th was Paul's birthday, and he hated it.

His older brother Reggie always made a big deal out of it. And sure enough, today was no exception.

"Happy Birthday, little bro!" he said cheerfully, barging into Paul's bedroom at seven in the morning.

"Ugh I was hoping you had forgotten…"

"Don't be silly!" Reggie exclaimed, placing a breakfast tray on his brother's bed. "How could I forget that today my little brother turns fifteen? _Fifteen_!"

Paul wolfed down his bacon and eggs, eager to get away from Reggie, who was babbling about baking a cake later. Seriously, how could he be such a _girl_ sometimes? Walking around in an apron, baking cakes and teaching elementary kids how to make macaroni art… Sometimes Paul wondered if he actually had an older sister.

Normally Reggie drove him to school, but today Paul wanted to walk. It wasn't too far, and he'd rather hear silence than Reggie's incessant chatter. He was eager to get to school and start classes. Schoolwork would distract him from wondering what embarrassing cake Reggie was baking this year (last year's was race car-themed).

The morning flew by quickly. As Paul walked down the hall to the cafeteria, he wondered just how it had gone by so fast. Usually he was annoyed for some reason… Oh right, _her_. Dawn.

She had been exceptionally quiet today. Usually she tried to get him to help her with homework or just to talk, but today she hadn't said much. She had asked Kenny Hudson to help her with her math problems instead of him. Paul was slightly ticked. _Why does she even bother asking me if she can just get Kenny to help her? Troublesome girl._ Dawn usually spent most of the time having to convince Paul just to help her. Why shouldn't she ask someone else for help, someone more willing to give it?

Paul trudged into the cafeteria and headed for the usual table. May was sitting there by herself, looking nervous.

"Where's your friend?" he asked, trying to sound uninterested, and sat down. May smiled awkwardly.

"She's umm…getting something…"

"Whatever."

Paul decided not to worry about it. If that troublesome girl wanted to eat lunch with someone else, he didn't care. However, without Dawn there, he and May had nothing to talk about; the air was thick with an awkward silence…

"Why are _you two_ eating lunch together?" a snobbish voice asked.

Drew Peterson, president of the drama club, was standing next to May with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. May frowned as well. "Why do you care, Drew?"

"I don't care!" he replied snootily. "So what, are you two dating or something?"

Paul choked on his sandwich and May's face turned beet-red. "NO, WE ARE NOT!" they shouted at the same time. Drew chuckled.

"They all deny it at first. But really, Paul, I didn't expect you to fall for such a dimwit like May—"

"We aren't dating," Paul hissed.

"And I'm not a dimwit!" May added.

Drew laughed. "Oh yeah? Then why are you practically failing French?"

She gulped. "I uhh, uhh…"

"Didn't she score higher than you on the last test?" Paul asked, crossing his arms with satisfaction as Drew's face fell.

"Since when did you start sticking up for her?" he spat back. "You two _must_ be dating!"

"What do you want anyway?" Paul asked, clearly annoyed by now.

"Hmph! I just wanted to know why May is disloyal and never eats with the club! Now I see it's because she found a boyfriend," he sneered.

She spluttered. "I'm still loyal to the drama club—!"

"Why are you so jealous, Drew?" Paul cut across.

Drew blushed heavily. "I am _not_ jealous!" He crossed his arms and stomped off back to his usual table where many of the other drama students sat.

"Thanks," May mumbled, playing with one of her pigtails.

"This doesn't mean we're dating or anything."

"I know!" she squeaked. "I mean, it's not that you're ugly or anything—" She flinched under Paul's glare. "I just, uhh, you're not my type…" she finished lamely.

"Whatever."

The two ate the rest of their lunch in silence. When he was done, Paul made to leave, but May stopped him.

"Where are you going?" she asked hastily.

"Why does it matter? You didn't expect me to sit here forever, did you?"

"Well, lunch isn't over yet…"

"It is for me," Paul replied, standing up and packing his lunchbox. May quickly stood too.

"No! You can't go!" she cried, grabbing his arm. She released it though after he glared at her. "Umm…Dawn should be here any minute…!"

Paul sighed. "If that troublesome girl doesn't get here soon—" A squeal from May cut him off. He followed her line of vision and saw Dawn hurrying into the cafeteria, a tall boy close behind her. She was carrying a large box.

"Sorry I'm late!" she apologized, smiling. "Brendan's dad, you know Professor Birch who teaches 3rd year math at the high school? Yeah well his car wouldn't start, and Officer Jenny was suspicious about what I was bringing into school—"

"Where were you?" Paul demanded. _And why were you with this guy?_

"Sshh, it's a secret," Dawn told him, putting a finger to her lips. "Anyway, sit down, Paul!" She set the box on the table and ushered Paul into a chair, forcing his shoulders down. He didn't think to stop her.

"Now close your eyes," Dawn ordered in a sing-song voice. Paul gave her a doubtful look. "Oh come on, just close them!" _Try me_, his face read. "Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you!"

Dawn went behind him. He started to turn and ask, "Just what are you—"

She covered his eyes with her hands. "Ok, set it up, May!" he heard her whisper. Paul scowled; who was she to think she could treat him like this, like a child? He reached up and grasped her wrists, prying her hands away.

"_Happy Birthday, Paul!_"

Dawn beamed at him. On the table was a large chocolate cake with white icing that said _Happy Birthday!_ What the hell was all this? He didn't want a cake! How did she even know it was his birthday?

"Happy fifteenth!" she told him. "I couldn't think of anything to get you, so I finally decided on a cake! You like chocolate right?"

Dawn was positively proud of herself. May seemed relieved to finally have the cat out of the bag, and Brendan… Brendan was complimenting Dawn!

"You're such a thoughtful person," he told her, resting a hand on her shoulder. Paul's eyebrow twitched.

"Can we eat it?" May asked. She regretted her suggestion under Paul's glare, but he eventually shrugged.

"Whatever."

He watched as Brendan kept trying to talk to Dawn, but she was more interested in talking to _him_. He smirked.

"I wasn't sure if your family was throwing you a party, but everyone deserves cake on their birthday," she explained.

"Hn."

The rest of the day went by slowly for Paul. Dawn kept asking about his birthday and how it felt to be fifteen. Every time she asked if he felt any different, he shot her a death glare. But Dawn just kept smiling. She explained she had seen his birth date on his information card that students had to fill out in each class. She caught a glimpse of his as everyone passed in their cards. Of course, being the nosy friend she was, Dawn just _had_ to sneak a peek at his birthday. And then of course on said day, she had to get him something.

"Don't ever do that again," he hissed at her as they left school.

"Why not? You don't like cake?"

"Just…don't do it again," he muttered, looking away.

Dawn smiled and put her hands behind her head. He'd eaten three slices of cake; he definitely liked it.

* * *

><p><em>Wow Paul ate three slices of cake! We jumped to 9th grade...high school is next after a few more chapters, though we have a long way to go before reaching the prologue again eheh. Also, Drew made an appearance; not his official "induction" as a main character, but that is coming up soon.<em>

_Please leave reviews and tell me what you think :D_

**Interesting Facts:**

-Paul's birthday is September 28th. Every character has a bio I wrote up, including their birthdays. Dates were selected by the episode they first appeared in. Some characters appeared in the same episode, or are game-verse characters, or appeared in movies. Generally, the date on which whatever media (movie, anime, game etc) aired/was released, is the character's birthday. Because I watch/play the English versions, I went with the American air/release date, unless two characters appeared on the same day, and then one of them would get the Japanese date.

The first episode Paul appeared in was _Two Degrees of Separation!_, albeit a small screen time...he still appeared. This episode (DP002) aired on September 28 in Japan and on April 20 in the US. As you can see, Paul has the Japanese date... That episode aired as a one-hour special with the previous (and first) DP episode. Any guesses on who took April 20? ;)

But anyway, Paul was born on September 28th here, and he just turned 15 (incoming 9th graders are all 14). However, in terms of age (according to school starting in Sept) Paul is not the oldest main character. ...(if you are confused on the school calender, don't worry; it will be explained in one of the next couple chapters' "Facts").

-Reggie showed up in this chapter! He is an elementary school teacher...hehe. Paul finds him "girly" which will be explained in a later chapter. I could have gone into detail on Paul's backstory, but that is better served later.

-Kenny's last name Hudson is based on his voice actress (yes, actress lol).

-Paul, May, and Drew (as well as Dawn and many others) are taking 'Introductory French', to prepare for the high school level classes. Not specifically mentioned anywhere (though hinted at in the chapter)...just in my 'middle school facts' outline.

-Brendan Birch is the character from R/S/E who is your next-door neighbor if you play as the female character. So he is Professor Birch's son here; Prof Birch teaches PreCal at the high school, so he'll be back later. And Brendan actually appeared in Ch1, if you spotted him. He called up his dad to give Dawn a lift to the bakery, how sweet. Except this is an Ikari story...so not much hope for Brendan lol.

-Originally I had Dawn make a cake from scratch... but they don't know each other too well yet. Dawn is a nice person, but I'm not sure she'd spend time baking a cake for a guy who doesn't really acknowledge their friendship. (you know Paul wouldn't bake her one haha).

-Officer Jennys are all over the place, guarding school children from waiting evils...like suspicious cake boxes! XD


	7. 9th Grade Considerations

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Notes: And I'm back :D I had a really awesome weekend! I outdid myself really: took over 1600 photos and went through 2 SD cards!

Edited this chapter for a bit longer than usual, so sorry for the wait. As always, many thanks to my lovely reviewers!

Summary: -high school setting- They were friends, close friends...just friends. And that's all they ever would be. At least that's what Paul tried to tell himself. But watching Dawn and Gary make out was frustrating him more than it should. Of course, Lyra's matchmaking skills and Drew's flirting tips weren't helping either.

* * *

><p><em>Part I - Chapter VI<br>_

_9th Grade Considerations  
><em>

* * *

><p>The main focus of her room was a queen-sized bed with pink sheets. Stuffed animals, mostly penguins, were scattered across the bed and window seat. Bookshelves were crammed with Nancy Drew mysteries and romance novels; the top shelf however was reserved for fairytales and children's stories. Her desk was cluttered with papers, pencils, and books; the review for next week's math test was resting on top of the open algebra book. Sketches of ball gowns and outfits were pinned to the walls.<p>

Designer clothes flew out of the closet and landed on the bed. Dawn was digging through everything she owned, trying to find the perfect outfit.

"You invited me over for _this_?" Paul asked, catching a black high heel before it hit his shoulder. He tossed it onto the floor near her other shoes.

"May's got that drama competition going on today, you know that."

"I don't keep track of her schedule," he scoffed, moving around her room to look out the window. "You're so helpless that you can't even pick out your own clothes?"

Dawn turned and put her hands on her hips. "It's not like that! I just want to make sure I look good; I need reassurance."

"What makes you think I care how you look?" he asked quickly. "I could lie and let you leave looking like crap."

He heard her rummaging through the clothes on the bed. "Don't be silly, Paul. You wouldn't do that."

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked, turning around to see her looking at a yellow sundress. She threw it back in the closet.

"Because we're friends."

She used the _f_-word. Paul hated the _f_-word. "We are not."

Dawn stopped to look at him. "Of course we are."

Paul sneered. "What gave you that idea? Just because you sit with me at lunch—"

"If we aren't friends, why did you agree to come over to my house?"

She had a point. Paul opened his mouth but couldn't think of anything smart to say, so he closed it again. Dawn smirked, something she didn't do very often; it looked…interesting on her innocent face. "Shut up," he finally replied. "My brother Reggie heard me on the phone and made me come over here."

"I didn't think anyone could make you do anything, Paul."

Damn her! When had she become so witty? "Just pick your damn outfit," he growled.

She smiled, grabbed a dress, and went into her adjoining bathroom to change. Why was she so concerned with her appearance anyway? Sure, Paul knew she was self-conscious. She always went to bathroom after lunch to check her teeth for food. She always brushed her hair after PE, and she and May constantly discussed fashion magazines. But why did she need someone to check her outfit _before_ she went out? She was very knowledgeable when it came to fashion, so why didn't she know what looked good?

Dawn came back out wearing a red jumper with a large belt. "Well?" she asked, when Paul didn't respond.

"Can't you wear pants?" he asked, tearing his eyes away from her legs. "Your legs might get cold."

She laughed. "It's a date, Paul. I want to look pretty."

Before he could stop himself, he asked, "A date? With who?"

"Brendan Birch. You remember him, right?"

"That tall guy with the ugly hat?" Paul asked scornfully. "Since when have you two been dating?"

"He made that hat himself, you know. And we're not _dating_; we're going on _a_ date. He asked me a few weeks after your birthday. I've been so busy with workout classes though; I didn't have a free weekend until now."

"You're not fat," Paul stated as she went back into the bathroom with a different dress.

"I know that! I just want to get stronger… I… I want to try out for cheerleading next year," he heard her mumble from the other room.

"Oh you'd fit right in," he assured her. "All the cheerleaders are airheads."

She ignored him. "I didn't know you had a brother; what's he like?"

Paul grunted. "Girly, stupid, weak… the only thing we have in common is our hair color." He heard Dawn chuckle in response.

She reemerged in a light blue bubble skirt and blouse. "I think this is the one," she said to herself. "Now, for hair…"

"Look, you obviously don't need me, so I'm going home," Paul told her.

"But—"

Paul didn't hear what she had to say; he was already out of the room and down the stairs.

She was going on a date, with _Brendan Birch_ of all people. That guy was almost six feet tall! And he was…_girly_; he liked to knit! His shoes were always untied, and he hung out with dorks like Lucas and Barry. He was not right for Dawn. He was laid back, and she was high maintenance. Their date would be a disaster. Brendan was probably taking her to Burger World and she would be expecting a five-star restaurant. Paul laughed to himself.

Wait, why did he care how Dawn's date went? Paul shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked down the sidewalk. Why was he even thinking about this?

Still… he _was_ thinking about it, he admitted, as he spotted Brendan walking towards Dawn's house. Pausing to consider just what exactly he was doing, Paul crossed the street and approached the tall boy.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

She was crying. He hated when girls cried. Why did May have to be busy _again_?

Paul was back in Dawn's bedroom. The clothes were still thrown everywhere, but Dawn was in her pajamas lying face down on her bed, sobbing uncontrollably into her pillow.

He was not good at handling something like this. However, May was out camping with her family today, and although she had been very concerned over the phone, Dawn had needed someone to talk to in person. So here he was.

He wasn't too comfortable with his actions last night, especially now that he saw how upset Dawn was. He hadn't wanted to make her cry; he'd just wanted to prove a point. The guy had ditched her because she was refined; he was messy and she was organized. They would have never lasted. It was much better off this way, wasn't it? But watching her cry was causing his insides to swirl in an unsettled manner. It was his fault she was crying, really. If he hadn't said anything to Brendan… He shook the thought away. He'd made his decision, so he would put up with this. Paul felt the deed was somewhat justified and now punished for.

"Why are you crying over him? He's not worth it," he grumbled, watching her shoulders shake.

"What do you mean?" she sobbed. "He's tall and handsome… and funny… and nice… I thought he liked me!"

_He did_, Paul thought. _He just realized he wasn't right for you after… after some consideration…_

"He's a jerk, Dawn. He took you out to eat at a lame burger stand and then left you there."

"I just don't understand why!" she sobbed into the pillow. "What's wrong with me?"

"You're overdramatic, you whine a lot—"

Dawn glared at him through her tears.

"I mean… there's a lot to your personality, and he's just a coward for running away," he corrected. He was _not_ good at this comforting people thing.

"You think so?" she asked, looking up at him.

Her tears had smeared her eye makeup, and her eyes were red from crying so much all last night and today. Her hair had fallen out of its elegant bun and was sticking out in places. She looked a mess.

"I know so," he replied. "You're very high maintenance, and Brendan…is not."

"So now you're saying I'm too much trouble, is that?" she growled.

"No, troublesome girl," he replied in an annoyed tone. "I'm saying Brendan is too incompetent to give you what you need."

"He did take me to a fast food place," she muttered. "I looked stupid and overdressed."

Paul sneered. "See what I mean? He wasn't thinking about you."

"Where would you take a girl, Paul?" she asked quietly.

He blushed. "What do you mean?"

"Would you take a girl to a fast food place?"

"No," he replied. Dawn looked up hopefully. "I wouldn't take a girl anywhere, because women are too emotional and stupid. I have no plans to date anyone. I'm fine on my own."

"Oh." Dawn frowned and put her head back on her pillow.

_What was that about?_ Paul asked himself. "Just…try not to think about it so much. There are other guys out there, ones who are smarter than Brendan Birch."

"Thanks, Paul…"

"Hn."

* * *

><p><em>D'aww, Paul was worried about Dawn's legs getting cold...if that was the real reason ;)<em>

_What do You think Paul said to Brendan? I didn't go into detail much about what he said, or even why he said it...but that's because Paul doesn't really know why yet either haha. He's not used to whatever he's feeling...I'll let you interpret his actions. Please review and let me know your thoughts!_

**Interesting Facts:**

-I know Dawn's room here is different than the one in the anime, but I wanted to liven it up a bit. From what I remember, it was pretty bare in the show. And yes, she lurves penguins :D

-In a deleted part, Paul met Dawn's mother. It was taken out because, if Dawn's mother was there, Dawn probably would have asked her for the 'fashion OK' and not Paul.

-I don't know much about Brendan's character outside the games... so he may bit slightly OOC. If it bothers you let me know and I'll try to make him more IC.

-From what I saw/read about Ruby (Brendan's manga counterpart) the white thing on his head is a hat. A bizarre hat, but a hat nonetheless.

-Did anyone catch the YuGiOh reference? XD


	8. 9th Grade Conferences

The **YuGiOh reference** from the last chapter that no one got (sadface) was **Burger World** (a play on Burger King probably...like WacDonalds from _Inuyasha_ lol). Anzu and Miho had secret afterschool jobs there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Notes: Finals week is approaching D: these last 3 weeks of school involve a lot of cramming and project-finishing... so I can't guarantee when the next chapter will get posted. Also, the next chapter is giving me troubles (currently rewriting parts of it) so that will add extra time... please bare with me!

Summary: -high school setting- They were friends, close friends...just friends. And that's all they ever would be. At least that's what Paul tried to tell himself. But watching Dawn and Gary make out was frustrating him more than it should. Of course, Lyra's matchmaking skills and Drew's flirting tips weren't helping either.

* * *

><p><em>Part I - Chapter VII<br>_

_9th Grade Conferences  
><em>

* * *

><p>Paul scowled. Other guys indeed! When he had told her that, Paul hadn't meant <em>Drew Peterson<em>. He hated Drew Peterson.

He hated how overly confident Drew was about everything. He hated his green eyes and hair, hated the way Drew always flipped that hair. He hated when Drew bragged about being the drama club president, and he hated hearing about all 57 of Drew's ribbons. He hated how smug Drew looked whenever he scored the highest on a French test, or whenever Drew insulted him in French. He hated how Drew was only in 2 of his classes, yet Paul seemed to find him everywhere. And right now, he hated that Drew was talking to Dawn at her locker.

"You'd make a great actress," he was telling her. "You have lovely eyes, long beautiful hair, a great figure…"

Dawn took out her biology book. "Sorry, Drew, like I've said before… I plan on trying out for cheerleading next year. I won't have time for drama club."

"But you aren't cheerleading _this_ year," he pointed out. "Come to a practice with me."

Dawn closed her locker and looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Are you ok? Don't you usually insult me and say something like _'Vous êtes attrayant, mais pas aussi attrayant que moi'_?"

Drew smirked and pushed Dawn's hair behind her ear. Paul's scowl deepened as a blush crept onto her face.

"You obviously don't know what that means, _belle fille_," he said with a slight purr, leaning in. Dawn blushed uncomfortably.

"Well…I, uhh… I need to go…do something…now…" she stammered. Then she let out something between a hiccup and a squeak as Drew brushed his thumb across her cheek. He flounced away, leaving her awestruck.

"What was _that_ all about?" Paul growled, revealing himself.

She touched her cheek dazedly. "He… well… I don't remember…"

"Don't tell me you actually fell for that?" Paul snapped, and she blushed. "This is Drew we're talking about, remember? He flatters people to get what he wants; he doesn't actually mean any of it."

Dawn's dopey grin changed into a scowl that could rival Paul's. "H-how do you know he didn't mean it? And he wasn't trying to get anything out of me! He just said I should join the drama club."

"Exactly, he's trying to get your membership fee. This is the guy May always complains about at lunch, isn't it? Doesn't she always whine about how rude, selfish, arrogant, and demanding he is?"

"That is true…" she replied, disappointed. "But still! He doesn't seem that bad to me…"

Paul groaned. He knew how much Dawn craved attention, especially from boys. That was why she was always concerned with her looks. It had been almost a month since her bad date with Brendan, and Dawn was beginning to get lonely. Paul had asked her many times why she needed a boyfriend to be happy. If her happiness depended on someone else… well, to Paul, depending on other people made you weak. She always sputtered nonsense about wanting to find true love and get her first kiss and go on a lot of romantic dates. Paul didn't understand why she needed that stuff. Wasn't she happy enough around her friends, around him?

But he had endured her fantasy talks of running off with movie stars or popular singers, frowning at how she gushed over such superficial-sounding men. Still, he had listened. He was currently listening to her talk about Drew, but this time Paul was not going to idly sit by. Drew and Dawn were _not_ right for each other. She was way better than that narcissistic jerk, and he didn't deserve her. Just as he had known Brendan was the wrong guy, Paul also knew that Drew was definitely the wrong guy.

Which is why he was sitting in the library after school, waiting for someone.

She finally barged through the double doors, only to have the librarian shush at her. Muttering quiet apologies, May made her way over to where Paul was sitting and dropped her bag on the table.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked nervously. She still wasn't entirely comfortable being alone with Paul; she was worried he would remember that time she hit him with a flute case. But he didn't seem to mind her for the most part.

"I want you to tell me about Drew Peterson," he ordered, folding his hands on the table.

May was taken aback; she frowned at the conversation topic. "Why do you want to discuss _him_?"

"Just tell me what you know… well, I already know he's a stuck-up rich snob, but tell me whatever else I should know."

"What exactly _should_ you know?" May asked suspiciously. "Look, I hate his guts as much as you, but why do you want to know more about Drew?"

Paul stared her down. She was Dawn's best friend, so while he didn't want to scare her into telling Dawn anything, he knew she was anxious around him, and he was going to use that to his advantage. She shrunk under the intensity of his eyes.

"I mean… I mean, what exactly are you trying to find out?" she stuttered.

Paul sighed. "Like I said… I know he's a spoiled brat. Is there anything I _don't_ know?"

May fell into silence for a long time. So long, that he began to wonder if she had forgotten he was there…or had fallen asleep with her eyes open. Just as he sighed and made to stand, she spoke.

"Drew is… mostly the guy you know," she started. "But, he's also…something else. Paul, you have to swear to me you won't tell anyone else what I'm about to tell you."

He almost laughed; her face was so serious. Instead… "You two…did _it_, didn't you?" He smirked at her reaction.

"WE DID _NOT_!" May shrieked, earning her an expulsion warning from the librarian. She flushed and whispered angrily, "We did not… will never… never _ever_… how could you suggest something so…so…_vile_?"

Paul laughed audibly. "That's what it sounded like you were going to say."

May was about to retort when, she realized that was the first time she had heard Paul ever laugh. It wasn't his usual snicker. Somehow it eased her; maybe he actually wasn't just a cold statue. Maybe Dawn had seen something in him after all.

"Just…listen," she said quietly. "Drew may be the vainest person ever to roam the planet, but he's actually a good president, and has already been selected to be the high school drama president. Everyone questions why he got the position; how did a ninth grader do it? Well, when we were started school last year, Drew would go over to the high school every day after school. He wasn't allowed in the drama club there of course, he was only in eighth grade. But he hung around the club all the time. He ran errands for them and did numerous other chores. He helped paint sets and donated props for their plays… and he's still doing it this year too. It's a wonder he manages to run our club."

As she spoke, May's expression changed from the one Paul always saw whenever Drew was mentioned. Usually it was one of disgust, but now, now it was different. However, Paul wasn't the best at picking up other people's emotions just from their facial expressions, so he wrote it off as a trivial thing.

"So anyway, he apparently impressed everyone at the high school enough that when the time came to vote on a new president, everyone voted for Drew, even though he won't graduate middle school for another couple months," May explained, sounding impressed. "And he does a pretty good job, I have to admit. He runs the club with the best intentions for the club."

"So he doesn't cast himself as the lead in everything?" Paul asked, surprised.

"Nope! But James loves him, so he may get all the good parts next year…"

"Who is James?"

"Oh sorry, he's the high school drama coach. I've heard he's a bit…loony, but I guess we'll see next year."

"What about… girls."

"What about them?" she asked, wondering if he was going to start some sexist argument.

"I meant, what about _Drew_ and girls?" he continued. "Does he…you know, date a lot?"

"Well, he goes on a lot of dates, but he's never steadily dated anyone that I know of. He just flirts with a lot of girls and takes them on dates, and then breaks their hearts."

Paul's eyes flashed. "He does _what_?"

She flinched and replied, "He asks a girl out. And she thinks he's going to be _the one_, become her boyfriend, blah blah… But at the end of the night, he just leaves them all with roses, 'to remember me by' he says. Depending on the girl, they handle it differently."

He looked confused, so she explained. "After her date, Zoey quit the club. But Melody… she cried for a month and keeps the dead rose petals in her diary."

Paul could imagine Dawn crying for months. He didn't wa— didn't _need_ that happening; she was already more trouble than she was worth.

May was eying him carefully. If they had been friends (May wasn't sure exactly what they were…perhaps acquaintances), she would have asked if he was romantically interested in Drew. Dawn had told her Paul found women to be weak and emotionally unstable; perhaps he preferred a man's touch? She almost giggled, but remembered he was sitting there and quickly covered it with a cough.

"But remember, you can't tell anyone what I told you," May said as sternly as she could. "Not even Dawn."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why would I tell her?"

"You're friends."

"Barely."

* * *

><p><em>Ugh I could not get a good ending for this chapter... I may come back and add a line or two later, but for now this is it.<em>

_So a bit of Paul-May bonding here, just as friends. And May thought Paul might be gay? Ha, as if! I know, I know, not much ikari-fluff...but it's getting there! I swear... (sweatdrop)._

**Interesting Facts:**

-So finally an explanation of how the school system works! Elementary is PreK - 5th grade. Middle school is 6th - 9th grade. And high school is 10th - 12th grade. However, in this story, high school grades are called years (sort of like in Harry Potter?). 10th grade = 1st year, 11th grade = 2nd year, 12th grade = 3rd year.

Currently, they are in 9th grade, their last year of middle school. Drew has been sucking up to the high school drama club since 8th grade and was already picked to be president as soon as he reaches high school.

-Surprisingly, that format listed above is not how my school system worked XD we had Elementary (PreK-4th), Middle (5-6), Jr High (7-8), Ninth Grade Center (9), and High School (10-12). I know...weird.

-Drew and May are in drama club, an activity I thought best suited for Coordinators. Dawn would have been in there too, but her schedule is filled with Cheerleading. And at the high school, those 2 classes are in the same 7th period slot.

-Yes, Melody is the Melody Birnbaum from 7th grade band.

-Zoey was mentioned!

-High school drama club coach named James... I wonder who that could be... XD**  
><strong>


	9. 9th Grade Kisses

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Notes: I can't seem to upload my Word docs to FanFiction ...is anyone else having this issue? I had to copy/paste this chapter into an already existing doc in my doc manager, so there may be some errors :\

Summary: -high school setting- They were friends, close friends...just friends. And that's all they ever would be. At least that's what Paul tried to tell himself. But watching Dawn and Gary make out was frustrating him more than it should. Of course, Lyra's matchmaking skills and Drew's flirting tips weren't helping either.

* * *

><p><em>Part I - Chapter VIII<em>

_9th Grade Kisses  
><em>

* * *

><p>Paul was finding it very hard not to kick Drew from under the table. Pretty-boy Peterson had somehow gotten the idea through his thick skull that it was okay to sit across the table from him.<p>

Drew was smirking fabulously; he was obviously happy to be sitting there, oblivious to Paul's continuous scowl. He was too busy flirting with Dawn to notice the other boy's anger. Paul hated how Drew openly flirted like that. He really hated anything Drew did, but flirting with Dawn somehow seemed ten times worse.

Dawn ate her lunch in silence, a faint blush spread across her cheeks. Paul's eyebrow twitched every time she reacted to one of Drew's compliments; couldn't she see it was all an act? However, he wasn't the only unhappy one at the table. For the first time, Paul appreciated having May sit with him.

She was very annoyed and kept shooting Drew dirty looks. With their anger combined, Paul was surprised Drew couldn't feel the heat.

"I really must insist you come to one of our practices," he was telling Dawn, leaning in.

"She doesn't want to join, Drew," May hissed. "Leave her alone."

Drew smirked and leaned in further. "Come on," he purred. "Just come to _one_, _little_ practice."

"I…uhh…uhh…" Dawn stuttered, pressing her back into her seat to put distance between them. She could feel his breath on her lips.

Paul's eyebrow was twitching so much it was beginning to hurt. _Enough of this crap_, he thought. Drew was practically kissing her! Dawn was clearly uncomfortable and Broccoli-head was apparently too self-absorbed to notice; Paul was going to have to take care of things himself.

He pulled his foot back and kicked it forward forcefully. It collided beautifully with Drew's shin.

"OWW, WHAT THE HELL?" he screeched, jumping up and away from the table. He tripped backwards over his own chair. He glared at Paul. "What was that for!"

"For being a pain in the ass."

"Paul," Dawn started lightly.

But May cut in, "Paul's right! Drew, your ego is so big that there's no room for it at this table."

Drew's face fell for a brief moment. Then he scowled. "I can't believe you, May…siding with Paul over me. I'm your president, remember? Or do you have no loyalty?"

May stood and jabbed a finger at him. "I have plenty of loyalty! But I am loyal to the club, _not_ to you." She pushed the finger into his chest for extra emphasis.

Her words seemed to have slapped him in the face. He quickly covered his shock with a smirk though, when Dawn tugged at his hand. "Can we, uhh….talk outside?" she asked quietly.

Paul stared at her, but she avoided his gaze. How could she tolerate Drew's obnoxious personality? Dawn wasn't one to let people push her around; she certainly never let _him_ push her around!

"Of course," he said, his voice coated in oil. He took her hand and led her out into the hall.

Paul stared after them, unsure of whether to follow or not. He turned to May and caught her eye. She still looked annoyed, but she just shrugged and sat back down. He assumed she trusted Dawn to make the right decisions.

Well, Paul didn't.

* * *

><p>Outside the cafeteria, near the vending machines, Dawn was twiddling her thumbs. She was trying to decide the best way to tell Drew Peterson that she wasn't romantically interested in him.<p>

It wasn't that she didn't find him good-looking; she blushed whenever he complimented her or they brushed hands. It was his pompous attitude that was the huge turnoff. He was so full of himself that he wouldn't take _no_ for an answer. She was going to have to talk quickly if she wanted to get it all out before he interrupted.

"Look Drew… I'm not interested in dating you," she said hastily. "You may be good-looking but you need to work on your personality."

"So you think I'm good looking, eh?" he said smoothly, ignoring everything else she had said. Dawn frowned to herself. _His ego has affected his hearing…_

"Well yes, but like I said, your attitude needs improvement. You're too self-absorbed."

"_Mon attitude n'affecte pas mon exécution embrassant_," he whispered, running a hand through her hair.

"What? Drew you know I'm not as good at French as you," she replied, backing away. But her back pressed against the wall and she had nowhere to go. She caught sight of Paul and May exiting the cafeteria and sighed with relief; lunch must be over. Drew seemed to notice them as well.

"_Je vois que vous avez besoin d'une demonstration_," he continued, pulling her close.

His lips pressed against hers lightly.

Drew was kissing her. Dawn's brain ceased to function properly. All she could think about was how warm his lips were on hers… his left arm wrapped around her waist and his right hand cupped her head, pushing her closer…

Then she heard Paul shout at them, and her brain started to unfreeze. Drew was kissing her… _Drew_ was kissing her! The spell was broken in a matter of moments.

Dawn pushed him away with all the strength she had. "What the _hell_ was that?" she yelled. "Did you not just hear me explain that I'm _not interested_ in you?"

He smirked. "I heard you say I'm attractive."

SMACK.

Dawn breathed heavily; she'd never slapped anyone before, but Drew certainly deserved it. The nerve of him! That was her _first kiss_…! He was looking at her with widened eyes, as if seeing her for the first time. There was a red handprint on his cheek.

"I was going to punch his nose, but that works too."

She turned to find Paul and May standing there. Paul looked satisfied, but May was angry. She stormed up to Drew and narrowed her eyes.

"You… you pig!" she spat. "How dare you do that to Dawn! She obviously doesn't like you! And then you put your filthy lips on hers and steal her first kiss? You horrible jerk!"

Drew recovered at the sound of her voice and turned to the brunette, flicking his hair. "May, dear, I assure you I had no ill intentions—"

"Did you not hear what I just said?" May interrupted. "Oh that's right, you have selective hearing. Well listen up! _Vous êtes un cochon arrogant. Elle ne vous aime pas, donc vous avez besoin de partir. Vous me dégoûtez_."

Drew's face paled. Dawn hadn't caught everything May had said, but she'd definitely insulted him. Wanting to leave before a fight broke out, Dawn took her friend's arm and led her away from the vending machines and back towards the classrooms.

_That ego-maniac, he…he… he took her…first kiss?_ Paul didn't know why he was so upset over that, but he was. He tried to sort out his thoughts but quickly gave up, assuming that he was upset because it involved Drew. Anything involving Drew was usually upsetting.

"I think she likes me," Drew muttered to himself. He sounded pleased.

Paul exploded. "_What_? Are you deaf? Dawn just explained to you—"

"Not Dawn," the green-haired boy replied, waving his hand. "May. I think she likes me."

"She yelled at you in French…"

"Exactly. She put effort into it."

"Just because a girl takes time to scream at you, it doesn't mean she likes you, idiot," Paul grumbled. "And I should really punch your face for what you did."

Drew smirked. "Jealous?"

Paul felt his face grow warm. "No! I just… I just think you're an idiot. You forced yourself onto a girl who didn't want you!"

"Oh please, all I did was kiss her. It's not like I was going to actually do anything," he scoffed, flicking his hair. "I'm not _that_ interested in her."

"What do you mean by that?" Paul growled. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

Drew sighed. "We'd better head to class. Can we discuss this later?"

* * *

><p>Paul could not believe his eyes. He was standing inside Drew Peterson's house. If anyone had told him yesterday that he would be, for lack of better words, <em>hanging out<em> at Drew's house, he would have declared them insane. Yet here he was, in Drew's game room.

Drew lived in a wealthy section of the Hoenn district; his house took up three lots on LaRousse Avenue, and there was an iron gate with a looped driveway. He explained to Paul that his parents were inventors of some sort and that they were usually out of town. A butler had taken Paul's jacket at the entrance, and Drew had instructed a maid to bring them some snacks.

When Drew had said "can we discuss this later," Paul had assumed he meant after class in the schoolyard or something. He hadn't expected for Drew to usher him into a private limo and take him to his house (more like mansion).

The game room was huge: there were three TVs, and every game console ever made piled the shelves. There were leather chairs and a pool table… even a mini bar ("Father hosts meetings in here occasionally," Drew had said). Paul was uncomfortable. Heck, he'd been uncomfortable since the houses had gone from two-story to three-story a few streets back.

"Sit wherever you like," Drew offered, gesturing to the chairs. Paul hesitantly sat down on a maroon armchair; the leather made a squishy noise under his pants. The maid from earlier came in, placed a tray of crackers and dip onto an end table and left the room.

"Now that we're alone, allow me to speak freely."

_Oh god, he isn't gay, is he? If he's about to confess his love for me or something…_

"I don't actually like Dawn. Not in _that_ way, at least," Drew started. "She's a lovely person, but she's far too outspoken and independent for my taste."

Paul thought that sounded like an insult, but he held his tongue and allowed Drew to continue with his elucidation.

"Actually I… I was flirting with her to get someone else's attention."

"You were using her?" Paul inquired, feeling his insides grow icy.

"Well, not…entirely… I did enjoy that kiss," he pointed out, clearly not noticing the pulsing vein on Paul's forehead. "But my true objective was get another's attention…to invoke jealousy, per say.

Paul clenched his fists. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't knock your teeth out."

Drew put down the cracker he'd picked up to eat and eyed his guest. "Tell me, Paul, why are you so worked up over this? Last I heard from you, Dawn was just some annoying girl who sat at your table."

"…your point is? That doesn't give you the right to go around forcing yourself on girls," he argued. "Just because you want some other girl to notice you, you shouldn't play with Dawn's feelings like that!"

Drew smirked and flicked his hair. "I see. You like her."

Paul's fists fell open. His cheeks turned pink. "I do not."

"Hmmm, sure looks that way. Why else would you be riled up over this? Why do you care if I kissed her?"

"Because… because I… we're…_friends_," he replied, unwilling muttering that last word. Why was he having this conversation, with Drew of all people?

"Really now?" Drew seemed genuinely surprised. "Jeez, Paul, the last time I tried to extend any friendship to you, you practically bit my head off."

"That's because you wouldn't leave me alone about joining the drama club, you prat."

"Oh right… Well, as much as it surprises me, if you and Dawn are friends…I can respect that," he said, though he didn't sound entirely convinced.

"Well, if that's all," Paul said, rising. Drew stood quickly also.

"Wait! You could uhh…" he trailed off, looking at Paul with a funny expression. "I mean… I have a ton of video games…"

Was Drew asking him to hang out? Paul had never had any friends (not including Dawn; all they did was eat lunch together) to hang out with. He also didn't like Drew; he had used Dawn to make another girl jealous. Wait…

"Who were you trying to make jealous?" Paul asked, irritated. "I mean, why did you have to use _Dawn_ for your selfish reasons?"

"Well that's…I mean..."

"And you didn't _have_ to kiss her; that was unnecessary!"

"I think you like her," Drew replied, smirking as Paul blushed. "Deny it all you want, but that's what I see…"

"This is not how you treat someone you want to hang out with," Paul stated. "So if you'll excuse me—"

"Fine, fine! You don't like Dawn, ok? Just stay and play some _Rock Band _with me," Drew compromised. "It's a really good game, and I get bored playing by myself…"

Paul realized then that although Drew may be incredibly popular at school, perhaps he didn't have any real friends to invite over and talk to. With his pompous attitude, it was understandable… Maybe Drew was just lonely? Hanging out with this guy _would_ give Paul an excuse to keep a close eye on him; he didn't trust him, especially around Dawn.

"Whatever. But don't expect me to sing. On second thought, you'd better not sing either."

* * *

><p><em>(runs away quickly) I know you all hate me for that! Ugh I rewrote this so many times! Is the kiss a bit overboard? I thought it was too much, but then I toned it down and it seemed like 'well if you're gonna do it, might as well go all the way...' So yeah, Drew stole Dawn's first kiss D: and he wasn't even really interested in her... He'll be punished later, I swear T-T Anyway, a lot was revealed here! And I'm excited to write the next chapter; I'll tell you there's a bit of Dawn-Paul fluffiness in there ;)<em>

**Interesting Facts:**

-Drew tries to pull the French charm on Dawn (unfortunately for him Dawn doesn't understand what he's saying...eheh). I used a basic translator, so if it isn't perfectly correct French...well just think that Drew is an amateur anyway and could possibly butcher whatever he's attempting to say. "_Mon attitude n'affecte pas mon exécution embrassant_" means "My attitude doesn't affect how I kiss"...so basically Drew knows he's a jerk and doesn't care haha... "_Je vois que vous avez besoin d'une demonstration_" means "I see you need a demonstration"...poor Dawn, if only she spoke better French right?

-May is pretty good at French too (probably not as good as Drew, but close). "_Vous êtes un cochon arrogant. Elle ne vous aime pas, donc vous avez besoin de partir. Vous me dégoûtez_" means "You're an arrogant pig. She doesn't like you, so leave. You disgust me."

-Ah finally revealing the location! I sort of smashed all of the Pokemon regions into one city...which is currently unnamed :\ If you have any suggestions... :D

Anyway, the large city is split into five districts: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. Each district has various streets named after the towns from the regions. Not all streets fall in the same order as their respective towns (ex: Pallet Rd may not actually be next to Viridian Blvd). Drew lives in the Hoenn distrist, in a rich gated neighborhood, on LaRousse Avenue. He probably has a fountain in his front yard and a pool with hot tub in the back.

-Drew's parents are inventors. The probably invented all that cool stuff from _Pokemon Movie 7: Destiny Deoxys_ ;)

-Drew likes Rock Band. What do you think he plays most? (vocals, drums, bass or guitar)


	10. 9th Grade Snowflakes

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Notes: I know you all thought I had abandoned you T.T (runs) but fear not! Chapter 9 is here! This is the unedited version, so I'll check for more errors later, when I'm not so busy... Again, thank you SO MUCH to my reviewers!

Summary: -high school setting- They were friends, close friends...just friends. And that's all they ever would be. At least that's what Paul tried to tell himself. But watching Dawn and Gary make out was frustrating him more than it should. Of course, Lyra's matchmaking skills and Drew's flirting tips weren't helping either.

* * *

><p><em>Part I - Chapter IX<br>_

_9th Grade Snowflakes  
><em>

* * *

><p>It was snowing. Dawn loved the snow.<p>

Autumn brought about the new school year, rain, and the flu. Dawn always looked forward to leaving that all behind in exchange for the winter season. She enjoyed snuggling under the blanket in front of a warm fire…building snowmen…drinking hot chocolate… but most of all, Dawn enjoyed celebrating Christmas.

Every year she and her mom would decorate the tree together. They had collected so many ornaments over the years that she wasn't sure how they all managed to fit on the branches. Even so, Dawn made sure there was room for the popcorn strings (though she ate half the popcorn usually). And after the tree was decorated and done, presents could go underneath.

Today Dawn was going out shopping; she had finally completed her gift shopping list a week before Christmas. She hadn't planned on waiting this late (the shops were going to be packed), but it had taken a long time to finally decide on a gift for Paul. Even after a year, she still didn't know much about him. She had wanted to give him something meaningful, but Dawn also didn't want to just guess and get him something he didn't like. She had finally decided to get him a department store gift card; he could use it to buy something he liked.

She finished buttoning her maroon coat and looked in the mirror to adjust her fluffy hat. Then she skipped downstairs to kiss her mother goodbye and put on her boots.

"If you need anything, just call me," Johanna called after her. Dawn waved goodbye and closed the front door behind her.

As she walked through her neighborhood toward the Veilstone Court Mall, the light layer of snow crunched under her boots. She opened a pink umbrella and used it to shield her from the falling flakes; she didn't want her hair to get wet. She could have stuffed it up into her hat, but then what was the point in straightening it this morning?

Dawn would have preferred to go to one of the malls on Castelia or Goldenrod Boulevard, but Veilstone was the closest. Her mother was busy finishing the January edition of her magazine from their home computer and didn't have time to drive Dawn around. So she had to settle for Veilstone, the smallest mall in the city. Not only was it the smallest, but most of Veilstone Court was lined with old apartment complexes and cheap drugstores; it certainly wasn't in the best part of town. She wasn't afraid of getting mugged, but even so, Dawn quickly walked past the dark buildings. Her eyes shifted about, looking for anything suspicious: two old men sitting on a bench, a cat in an alley, a boy coming out of one of the drugstores—

"Paul!" she cried, surprised to see him.

He jerked and turned; as he recognized her, the initial scowl on his face softened. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm Christmas shopping! Is that what you are doing too?" she replied, pointing to the bag in his hand.

Paul flushed. "This? Uh, no. Reggie needed…something…"

Something seemed off, but Dawn knew better than to pry too much. Instead she asked, "Well would you like to come shopping with me? I'm going to the mall over there."

"What? Why do you want me to come?"

Dawn frowned. Was he really that uncomfortable around her? They'd been eating at the same lunch table for almost a year; Dawn considered him a friend. Friends went shopping together. However, Paul was the loner type; perhaps he didn't have many friends to go shopping with.

"Well, we're friends…we can hang out! Plus…I don't really want to go alone," she admitted, biting her lip. "I know the mall will have a lot of people, but…you can never be too safe, right?" She smiled sheepishly.

.

* * *

><p>Paul sighed as he watched Dawn browse through the art supplies, looking for a Christmas present for her mom. He really hadn't wanted to go anywhere today. He'd just run down to the drugstore for some groceries really. But then <em>she<em> showed up. Of all the people to catch him leaving a drugstore, why did it have to be Dawn?

Thankfully she hadn't asked too many questions. However, she had asked him to escort her to the Veilstone Court Mall. She felt unsafe in this area…_his area_. Paul wasn't sure why he was trying to hide where he lived, but he didn't want Dawn to know that he lived on this street. She was scared of this area; would she be scared of him if she saw the ratty apartment complex he lived in?

"Paul, are you listening to me?" Her voice echoed through his mind, snapping him from his thoughts. He shook his head; what had she been talking about?

"I asked you if you've completed your Christmas shopping," she said exasperatedly, studying the sketchpads. "Which one do you think my mom would like?"

"What? I don't know; she's your mom, not mine," he replied, trying not to sound aggravated. "And I don't really do Christmas shopping…"

Dawn selected a fancy sketchbook from the shelf and flipped through it. "What about Reggie? Don't you get him anything for Christmas?"

"Well, yeah, but it's not hard to shop for him; he likes anything."

_That's not true_, Paul thought to himself. _I hate shopping for Reggie; I hate shopping in general really._ Yet here he was, shopping with Dawn. He hadn't wanted to go anywhere and he could have said no…so why was he here? He watched her pay for the sketchbook and a few other things. She dug her wallet out of her coat pocket, and Paul couldn't help but notice how the maroon color suited her. She wore a lot of pink (probably her favorite color), but he really liked how the coat somehow fit with her dark blue hair and light skin.

_Why am I noticing this?_ He blushed and looked away before she caught him staring. He just really liked that maroon color; that was all.

He followed Dawn into several more stores, trailing along as she bought the items on her list. If the stores were too crowded with anxious Christmas shoppers ready to bite each other for the last pair of gloves, Paul waited outside. He didn't like cramped spaces or being shoved around carelessly. He jammed his fists into his pockets as he waited for Dawn outside a chocolate shop.

A loud group of teenagers walked past, and a few of them gave Paul disapproving looks. He recognized Ash Ketchum instantly and knew the entire group thought he was some sort of bully. They stopped a few feet away from him, no doubt to wonder amongst themselves of the possible reasons that Paul was at a mall. A blue-haired girl (Marianne? Maria? Or maybe it was Kristen?) in particular nudged her friend (Paul had no idea this girl's name, though he did recognize her obnoxious marshmallow hat) to point him out, and then gave him a disgusting look. Ash and Tracey were whispering to each other and glancing at Paul. Ash turned to tug on the orange-haired girl's ponytail…Misty was it? Yes, that sounded right. He was pretty sure the other teens' names were Jimmy, Vinny?, Cissy and Ritchie (all whiny-sounding names). He never talked to any of them, so he had never concentrated on learning their names; he was surprised to remember so many. The group gave him one last look and walked away towards the food court, laughing loudly as Marshmallow Hat tripped over a display stand.

"Whatever," he scoffed.

That idiot Ash Ketchum had formed some ridiculous idea that he and Paul were rivals (as if they were even on the same page). As far as he knew, Paul had never done anything to make Ash consider that they were equals. He supposed Ash just didn't like him because he was unsocial. Which was a stupid reason to call him a bully. Paul only talked down to people who deserved it (such as when Drew acted obnoxious). He did his best to ignore Ash and his stupid friends whenever possible.

Dawn emerged from the shop looking satisfied. Her expression dropped, however, when she caught sight of Paul.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"What for?" She hadn't been one of those laughing teens. She treated him like a regular person more than anyone else.

"I dragged you in here and you must be bored to death." She looked down at her feet, clutching her gift bags.

He sighed. "Only an inch from death." At her worried look, he continued, "Just kidding. I'm not that bored; I had nothing better to do anyway."

Dawn still seemed unsure, but he simply asked if she had finished all of her shopping yet. She shook her head, and the two continued on through the mall, stopping in front of some girly store. Dawn mumbled something about May's gift and hurried inside.

_She seems uncomfortable now; did I say something mean?_ Dawn usually wasn't intimidated by him, so Paul must have done something wrong. However, he could think of nothing. Oh wait, hadn't she thought he was bored? Was she still worrying over that? His face grew warm with embarrassment, and a bit of pleasure. He didn't want her fretting over him like a mother or something… yet, it didn't feel so bad knowing that she was concerned for him. In fact, if he thought about it some more—

"Sorry about all of this; I'm almost done, I swear," Dawn apologized as she quickly exited the boutique. "I just need to go into that clothing store over there. I'm getting something for May's little brother, and a gift card for... my friend… and then I'm done."

"I already told you I'm fine; stop apologizing," he snapped, more harshly than he had intended.

Her face changed. "Oh really? In that case, I just remembered I have a much longer list I need to take care of—"

"Let's just go," he interrupted. Dawn smirked and led the way across the mall to the Veilstone Department Store.

Paul had only been in here once. This was the Veilstone Court Mall, and as such, most of the stores reflected the neighborhood. However, there were a few places in the mall that were…over Paul's budget, and this was one of them.

Reggie had come here a few months ago to buy a nice shirt for work (that came home splattered with paint and toddler germs), and Paul had wandered around aimlessly. The department store wasn't that expensive to the average person, but for people like Reggie and Paul, it sucked the wallet dry. Normally he didn't care about economic status. But as Dawn rifled through the Boy's Section, wondering if Max would prefer a _Rurouni Kenshin_ T-shirt or a _Gundam Wing_ hoodie, not caring about the price tags, Paul started to feel a bit self-conscious of his worn sneakers and faded jeans that had once belonged to Reggie. Jamming his fists into his pockets, he meandered over to the Teen Boy's Section. He did it mostly to get away from Dawn, but he was also slightly curious to see what they had.

The shirts and jackets were suited for guys like Ash and Tracey, carefree and loose. Drew probably wouldn't be caught dead near this mall though; Paul was sure he had a personal tailor and seamstress. While most of the garments weren't to Paul's taste (again, these were for the Ash Ketchums), he stopped in front of a rather nice jacket. His fingers trailed over the nice material; something like this was made to last, unlike his current jacket with loose threads. Paul didn't have moth-eaten clothes, but they were mostly hand-me-downs from Reggie, semi-button-less and short-sleeved. This black jacket was fully buttoned and—Paul glanced to make sure no one was looking—just the right size. But the price tag was a few sizes too big.

"Paul? Where'd you go?" he heard Dawn's voice call from nearby. He hurriedly removed the jacket and hung it back up carelessly.

Dawn emerged in front of him with her findings: the _Kenshin_ T-shirt and what looked like the gift card she'd mentioned. She noticed the jacket.

"Wow, that's a nice jacket," she commented, looking it over. "Were you trying it on?" Her tone proved she had seen him, or at least seen him hanging it back up.

"Not really," he replied hastily, suddenly uncomfortable. "I already have a functional jacket anyway. If you're done, go pay; I don't want to be here all day."

She frowned at him. "Yes I'm done. No need to be so moody, geez."

_Moody_? Him? Only girls were moody; Paul felt insulted. And so it was somewhat unwillingly and sulkily that he followed Dawn to the registers. He suddenly wanted to leave faster, and sighed in annoyed when Dawn claimed she'd grabbed the wrong gift card. He stayed at the register, not bothering to watch her leave, and waited impatiently for her to return. As soon as he heard her footsteps, Paul left and waited outside the store.

_It must be something in the air_, he reasoned. Why else was he so uncomfortable and hot? He certainly wasn't moody. Boys were not moody, and Paul Shinji wasn't even associated with the word. He might be calm, or he might be annoyed, different moods, yes. But he was never, ever moody. And for Dawn to call him such… well… he didn't like it.

"Hey, I'm all done now. I was only joking about those other stores," Dawn said, poking him on the arm. "Thanks for hanging out with me today though; I was kinda worried about coming in here alone…"

Stupid girl. If Ash and company shopped here, it was probably safe enough. And the fact that Paul was one of the people in this area that Dawn was worried would mug her… ok, so she didn't exactly know he lived here… but Paul knew, and it was a blow to his ego. Would she be scared of him if she knew he lived here? Probably not, but still… It was just all uncomforting.

"Hn, whatever. I suppose you want me to walk you to the corner?" he asked. After thinking on it, Paul didn't know why he was even offering to do that. _It's not like I'm walking her home_, he told himself.

"Oh would you? Thanks," she said in relief.

The two left the mall at a comfortable pace. It was still snowing, so Dawn opened her umbrella and motioned for Paul to get under it. Walking with a girl under an umbrella (a pink umbrella at that) in the snow… Paul was very conscious that to passersby, they probably looked like a couple on a date. Although, Dawn was carrying the umbrella in one hand and all of her bags in the other; Paul supposed he looked like a rude jerk. But how was he supposed to remember to offer to carry her bags? It wasn't like he went shopping with people on regular occasions. And they were almost at the corner; to offer now would be pointless.

"I can go from here by myself; I'm sure you have stuff to do," Dawn said, shifting her bags around. "But thanks again for hanging out with me; I had fun."

"Ok," was all he could think to say. _Say something else, say something else!_ "Umm…" But Paul was spared from thinking of anything.

"Ewwwwww!"

Paul and Dawn both blinked. They looked down to see a little blonde girl pointing at them with a disgusted look that couldn't hide the fact that she was slightly intrigued.

"Ewww," she repeated again. "Are you two going to kiss?"

Paul felt his heart jump a beat and he choked. Dawn's face flared up in embarrassment, but she was quicker to recover. Paul was still trying to calm himself when Dawn bent down to the girl with a sweet smile.

"Of course not," she said. "I'd get cooties if I did that."

The little girl shrieked in disgust (or was it amusement?) before she ran off to her mother who was looking at a jewelry store display window. Dawn chuckled at the girl's behavior; her face was still pink, but she seemed to have recovered for the most part. Paul's face, of course, was devoid of any emotion, though he was taking deep breaths.

"Isn't she adorable? I probably ruined her love life," Dawn mused, smirking.

"Did you ever believe in such ridiculous things?" he asked, trying to steer away from the situation.

She shrugged. "I don't think so. I more just knew that boys were disgusting; I don't think I actually believed in cootie bugs."

"Still think they're disgusting?" Paul asked carelessly, trying not to think about her kiss with Drew.

Dawn smirked. "Why? Did you want to find out?" she asked deviously, pointing up to what the little girl had seen and they had previously missed.

Mistletoe. Why the hell was that hanging from a streetlight above this corner? Paul jumped, backing away from the spot immediately. Dawn laughed at him.

"I was joking…mostly."

"Mostly?" he asked suspiciously. He'd sooner be friends with Ash Ketchum than kiss a girl; that was _not_ happening.

"Well rules are rules… but I know you don't like that sort of thing, so I'll let you settle for a lesser consequence."

"What?" he asked, confused by her statement.

"I know you aren't interested in that kind of thing, Paul," Dawn exclaimed not unkindly. "And I know I'm kinda boy-crazy…heh. But you don't have to worry; we're just friends and I'm not going to make you kiss me. You don't have to worry about that with me, k?" She smiled softly.

He was trying to process everything she'd said, but his brain didn't want to work. "Ok…?" he replied, unsure of what he was agreeing to.

"So I'll just take a hug instead," she said.

And not waiting for his approval, she flung her arms around him, the shopping bags and umbrella hitting his back. It suddenly felt much warmer outside, and Dawn's hair was tickling his face. He realized he wasn't breathing and relaxed, inhaling the scent of something fruity…strawberries? Whatever it was, his stomach didn't seem to like it, as his insides were lurching.

Dawn pulled away after a moment (had it really just been a moment?) and fixed her bags, checking to make sure nothing had fallen out. With the umbrella aside, the snow had clung to the strands of hair sticking out from under her hat. Paul realized it was the same hat he had teased her about before; it really didn't look that bad at all.

Dawn raised the umbrella. "Are you ok getting home? It is snowing…"

"My hair will survive."

She laughed. "Ok. Well, I'll be going then. Oh wait!" she exclaimed, digging through her bags. "I may not see you again before Christmas, so I'd better give this to you now."

She handed him a one of the bags.

"What's this for?" he asked, staring at it as if it were an alien.

"It's your Christmas present! I wasn't sure what to get you, and I changed my mind several times," she explained sheepishly.

Paul looked up to see Dawn waving goodbye. He wanted to call out and stop her, as if she owed him a better explanation, but he couldn't move his lips. He was too stunned.

"If you don't like it, you can always take it back and exchange it," she reassured him, waving again. "Merry Christmas!" And she dashed across the street and became lost in the crowd of afternoon shoppers.

Paul stared down at the bag clutched in his hands.

It was a Christmas present, for _him._ No one, aside from family, had ever given him a Christmas present. Reggie always got him a few gifts, but this was the first present Paul had received from someone else.

She had thought to get him something; part of her shopping today had been for him. Paul started to worry. What did she get him? How much had it cost her? He was going to be angry if she'd spent a lot; she needn't waste her money on him. Especially as he hadn't gotten her anything it return—

_Damn it_, he thought. _I didn't think to get her anything! She spent money on this, and I gave her nothing!_ Paul wasn't the type to buy people gifts, nor was he the type to be polite and have a gift in exchange. However, he didn't want to feel indebted to her. And right now, he owed her. He'd have to get her something in return…sometime…

He peeked into the bag.

The black jacket from the store. So she had seen him trying it on. And she bought it for him? Paul was slightly annoyed she'd bought it without checking to see if he really liked it (he did) or if it fit (it did), and also…did she even look at the price? Well, the tag was missing, so she must have… Which meant she'd bought it, knowing how much it cost and choosing to spend that much anyway. He had to pay her back even more now.

Yet, he was pleased she had noticed he liked it, and had thought of him.

"But why would she buy _me_ a gift?" he asked, suddenly bitter as he recalled her words from earlier.

_But you don't have to worry; we're just friends and I'm not going to make you kiss me. You don't have to worry about that with me, k?_

They were "just friends" to her. And indeed they were.

So why was he disappointed?

* * *

><p><em>I'm really sorry I haven't updated sooner! I have just been incredibly stressed with real life these past few weeks, and it impairs my writing. I had to force myself to finish this chapter; I listened to my playlist (of songs that inspire the mood of this story) for about an hour before feeling I could write seriously. I could have finished this chapter quickly, but it would have been messy and short. I'd rather give you the better version :)<em>

_So, we switched back to a bit of Dawn's POV here! I will try to write her as much as Paul, though it's easier to show him changing when it's his perspective. However, I will try to write for Dawn just as much._

_And, squee! Paul is showing feelings? I feel so proud as his parent...lol. No, really, I'm excited to start writing the later chapters :D I hope this chapter didn't rush into anything. But the story has to move forward, and it's already pretty slow eheh... I know I'm not being completely clear on what Paul is feeling, but he doesn't really know either. I know what he's feeling, but I'm trying to write through his perspective (albeit 3rd person) so sometimes it will be a bit vague.  
><em>

_Next chapter is for Valentine's Day! And for those of you who like May and Drew, they will have bigger parts in this next chapter. I can't promise an update date...but I will when I can. Between running orientations and getting a second job...not sure how much free time I'll have. I have 3 restaurant interviews next week, hopefully I get an offer!_

**Interesting Facts:**

-I previously explained the towns from the games have become street names in this story. Some are in planned neighborhoods, like Pallet Rd; others, such as Veilstone Court, have both housing and stores. Veilstone Court has a small shopping mall... I know in the games it isn't a shabby city, but it does have the warehouses and game corner (so obsessive gambling? lol)... Anyway, Paul lives in a small apartment here, and buys his groceries from a drugstore (like Walgreens or CVS, if you know what those are). So he's not poor, but living with an older brother who teaches elementary children, the income isn't very high. Therefore Veilstone Court is a bit shabby. Dawn, coming from a nice neighborhood, is worried about shady characters XD

-Dawn was buying her mom sketchbooks for her designing/editing job. And she bought May...something cute from the boutique. Haha I can't think of anything specific.

-There's a reference to the holiday movie _Serendipity_, can you find it? :D

-Many other characters appeared in this chapter! Paul didn't get all of their names right, but I'm sure you know who they are. (wink)

-In the end, Dawn selected the _Kenshin_ T-shirt. I am a _Kenshin_ fan XD also, Max apparently likes _Kenshin_ and _Gundam Wing_. lol. And Dawn changed her mind about the gift card. After seeing Paul with the jacket, she figured it would be more meaningful.

-Paul was spared the mistletoe. I'm sure you are all disappointed (sweatdrop)... but I feel it's too early for that. but they hugged...that's good right? eheh.

-Dawn uses strawberry-scented shampoo, probably because it's red/pink.


	11. 9th Grade Sweethearts Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Notes: cough.

So, um, yeah. It's been just about 5 days short of year since I updated. I'm overdue just a bit, don't you agree?

This Valentine's Day chapter has had to be split into two... it was getting pretty long, and I don't want another oddball chapter like I have in _Blood on the Moon_ (there's a 17thousand word chapter among the usual 5thousand haha). Plus, you'd have to wait even longer if I uploaded it all together, as the second part isn't finished.

About me... I have graduated college and have a "real world" job, so unfortunately I don't have as much time to write as I used to. This week alone they've given me over 50 hours (which will be a nice big fat paycheck yay) so I tend to keep pretty busy.

However, I haven't abandoned you yet... though I'm pretty sure some of you have abandoned me (ehehe).

Summary: -high school setting- They were friends, close friends...just friends. And that's all they ever would be. At least that's what Paul tried to tell himself. But watching Dawn and Gary make out was frustrating him more than it should. Of course, Lyra's matchmaking skills and Drew's flirting tips weren't helping either.

* * *

><p><em>Part I - Chapter X<br>_

_9th Grade Sweethearts Part I  
><em>

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day. All Reggie was talking about was Valentine's Day.<p>

Paul hated Valentine's Day.

Candies, hearts, balloons…frilly things that should not be in his apartment were suddenly adorning the kitchen counter. All of these were for Reggie's girlfriend. Paul had asked Reggie to shove all the junk in his closet, out of sight, but Reggie had merely waved him off. "You don't have a romantic bone in your body, do you, Paul?" he had asked. And Paul had scoffed. Valentine's Day was Thursday…five days away. Paul had to see that stuff on the counter for five more days.

This morning, more balloons were tied to the faucet. Heart-shaped balloons that said things like _You're my Sunshine!_ and _Be Mine_ on them in big bubbly letters. Reggie hadn't even bought the flowers yet; Paul was _not_ looking forward to the apartment smelling like roses.

"Why don't you just propose already?" Paul asked as he sat at the kitchen table. "Then you can move in with her, and I won't have to deal with all of this crap."

"Paul! Love is a beautiful thing that shouldn't be rushed!" Reggie cried, appalled. He put some waffles on the table, took off his apron, and sat down. "Besides, you'd have to come too. You aren't allowed to live here by yourself."

Paul said nothing. He knew where he'd go once Reggie left…

"Paul, I know what you're thinking, and it's not going to happen," his brother said, noticing the far-off look in Paul's eyes. "She's not going to welcome you with open arms."

"I didn't ask for your opinion!"

"Paul, be realistic. Our mother abandoned us," Reggie told him, as if he didn't already know. "She doesn't want to see us ever again."

"Shut up!" Paul said, slamming his fist against the table. He grabbed a plate and two waffles, and retreated to his room.

Paul grumbled to himself and dropped his plate onto his desk carelessly, ignoring the ringing phone outside his door. Reggie didn't know what he was talking about. Their mother hadn't abandoned _them_; she had abandoned _Reggie_. The two always fought, and they practically hated each other. Paul too was fed up with having to put up with Reggie. _This must have been how Mom felt._

"PAUL!"

"Ugh what _now_?" Paul moaned. "Can't he leave me alone for two minutes…" Nevertheless, he opened his door and poked his head out. "What do you want?"

Reggie pointed to one of the end tables in the living room, where the telephone was off the receiver. "You've got a call," was all he offered before stuffing a large piece of waffle in his mouth.

_A call for me?_ But no one ever called him… It must be a teacher; no one else had his number. Unless it was Dawn… Paul hurried to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Oh my GOD do you realize what day it is?"

The male and overly dramatic voice that greeted him was certainly not Dawn's.

"_Drew_?" he asked in disbelief.

"Of course it's me! Who else were you expecting?" the boy replied exasperatedly.

"Well, to be honest, _not you_. How did you even get my number?" Paul asked, unable to recall ever willingly giving it out. Dawn had his number, but only because she had pried it from him after incessant begging. Paul refused to give anyone else his phone number; he didn't want people calling his house and bothering him. Especially Drew. And yet, here they were, on the phone.

"Oh never mind that! We have more pressing issues to deal with!" Drew stated importantly. "Are you even aware of what day it is?"

Paul blinked. Still wondering how Drew had managed to get his number, he had to think twice about what the boy was actually rambling about. "Last I checked, it was Sunday. Why? What happened? Do we have a pop quiz in science tomorrow or something?"

"Exactly! It's _Sunday_! SUNDAY! I can't believe I lost track of the time and this week has crept up on us!" he wailed.

Paul frowned. "Do we have a test I forgot about?"

"I suppose it could be a test; girls _are_ weird like that," Drew said thoughtfully.

Girls? Now Paul was lost.

"What exactly are you talking about?"

A pause, then— "I'M TALKING ABOUT VALENTINE'S DAY, OF COURSE!" he exploded. "Don't tell me you forgot too! I mean, how could you? You don't have nearly as busy of a schedule as I do; you don't run the drama club or go to fundraisers or have magazine interviews—"

Magazine interviews? Paul groaned and put a hand on his forehead.

"—and now it's only five days away and we are unprepared! I'm sure all of the bands are booked by now, and it's way too late to have exotic birds flown in—"

"You called me on a Sunday morning just to talk about _this_?" Paul interrupted.

"…yes."

"Well, don't ever call me again!" he grumbled, ending the call and looking at the phone in disgust.

_Calling me at home… does he think we're best friends just because he sits next to me at lunch and I don't punch him in the face for it?_

When school had started back up after winter break, Drew had decided that, invitation or not, he was now allowed to sit at Paul's table. Sure, Dawn sat there with not much problem, but he was _used_ to her; she was troublesome, but not as annoying as Drew. And yes, May had claimed a seat at the table too…but she wasn't really troublesome or annoying (she was just sort of _there_; plus she kept Dawn occupied so that the girl wasn't bothering Paul _all_ of the lunch period), so he had let it slide.

But Drew? Paul had proceeded to use every trick in the book to get rid of him. Drew was too much; he was over-the-top dramatic about everything from the cafeteria's lack of foie gras to May's uncoordinated outfits (who cares if her barrettes don't match her shoes?). He was constantly heavily suggesting (to the point of harassment) that Dawn needed to join the drama club, and he would flirt with her just to bother Paul. He didn't seem to notice that no one at the table really wanted him there, even when Paul flat-out demanded for him to leave and never come back.

May and Dawn had eventually given up and just let him sit there. Paul himself was getting tired of wasting time on getting Drew to leave, and just this past week he had decided to give it a rest.

But this? Calling his house?

Now that he thought about it, Drew probably just looked him up in the phone book… (why hadn't Dawn thought of that?)

However, that didn't mean Paul _wanted_ Drew to call him.

Ignoring Reggie's inquisitive expression, Paul slammed the phone onto the receiver and made to head back to his room.

And the phone rang again.

He stared at it. It was possible that someone else was calling…

"Hello…?" he asked hesitantly.

"WHY'D YOU HANG UP ON ME?" Drew's voice rang, loud enough for Reggie to hear and start choking on his waffle. Paul gave his brother a contemptuous look before storming back to his room with the phone gripped in his fist.

Locking his door behind him, Paul took a deep breath and brought the receiver back up to his ear. Drew was still ranting as if Paul had never stopped listening. No surprise there.

"—can't believe I let Valentine's Day sneak up on me like this! Me, Drew Peterson! The most romantic man at this institution—"

"Why are you calling me, Drew? I mean really, you looked up my number in the phone book just to rant about how you aren't ready for Valentine's Day?" Paul asked, managing to restrain himself from just hanging up.

Drew paused. "Of course not. I had my private investigator get your number from official records. As if I'd touch a common phone book, _please_."

"You have a private investigator?"

"Of course! I had him get your address too. In fact, I'm on my way over right now," Drew answered. "Nothing could keep me away at a time like this!"

Paul blinked. "'A time like this…?'" he repeated. "And what do you mean you're coming over? You can't just come over to my—"

"Have you not been listening to me? I just explained that somehow Valentine's Day snuck up on me! I'm not prepared at all!" the other boy replied frantically.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Just go to the store and buy a bunch of chocolate. I doubt your fangirls will object to all getting the same thing."

Drew scoffed. "What are you talking about, Paul? Girls give _me_ chocolates, not the other way around! I can't give gifts to anyone; that would be way too much work on my part."

"Then why were you worried about… what was it again? Oh, right… You wanted to 'fly in exotic birds' or something?" Paul asked, a hint of amusement almost present in his voice. Almost.

"Oh, that. Well, it's much too late now, but the birds were supposed to be for you."

… … … … …

"As… flattered as I am," Paul said sarcastically, "I don't _swing_ that way."

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line, and he was sure the gears in Drew's head were turning to process that.

Then Drew laughed. "Oh, don't be silly! I meant, the birds are for you to _use_. You know, to help you win over Dawn!"

Paul blushed and gripped the phone closer to his ear. "I told you—!"

"Anyway," Drew interrupted, "I'm here now, so why don't you come downstairs and we can continue this in person? I'm just outside the front entrance. Well, I think this is the front entrance… I have the address right, so I can only assume you live inside this apartment complex over this cheap jewelry store… Paul? Are you listening to me?"

But the line was dead.

* * *

><p>What the hell did Drew think he was doing, coming over to his apartment? There were so many things wrong with this situation that Paul wasn't sure what he should be more concerned with. He grabbed a jacket and hurried out of his room, past an inquisitive Reggie, and out the door into the building's main hallway.<p>

Drew had called him on the phone. Wanted to give him birds to help woo Dawn. Was outside the apartment complex waiting, probably in a stretch limousine or—

Paul flushed with anger and embarrassment at the possible outcomes waiting for him outside. What was Drew thinking? _Well, obviously he's _NOT_ thinking_, Paul scoffed to himself. That idiot, coming over here, to this area, in a severely expensive car… If Dawn was worried about getting mugged of her cheap hat and coat, Drew certainly should have been panicking about someone trying to carjack him. Paul himself had never been robbed, but this area had a higher crime rate than most. Drew's limo (or Porsche or whatever, he snorted) would stick out like a sore thumb.

Then again, as oblivious as Drew was about the real world, Paul realized that the boy probably didn't know anything about this area. He had likely just told his driver the address and had expected to see a quaint little suburban neighborhood. Paul flew down the steps, almost knocking over a neighbor on the sixth floor landing.

And what would Drew do, now that he knew where Paul lived? Would he taunt him? Tell the entire drama club about Paul's shabby apartment in monologue form? Or worse, would he mention it in front of Dawn at lunch? What would Dawn do after hearing that Paul lived in the very same area she was afraid of?

What if Drew got out of the car and asked to come _inside_? Paul's brain went into overdrive, and he quickened his pace. He had to get Drew out of here and the faster the better.

He burst out of the building with such energy that the front door banged against the brick wall of the building. Several older women, who had been looking through the jewelry shop window at sale items, eyed him with disapproving looks. He didn't bother apologizing; instead he focused his glare at the sleek black limousine that was parked at the curb.

The back window rolled down to reveal a cheerful green-haired prat. "Why Paul, I didn't realize you were in such a hurry to see me!" he snickered.

Paul ignored him and stormed over to the car. Without waiting for an invitation, he yanked open the door. Drew gaped up at him, clearing not expecting this reaction, but the boy had no time to ponder… Paul shoved him over into the next seat and climbed into the limo after him.

"Can we get out of here?" he asked Drew with a growl. "…Now?"

Drew blinked at the request, still shocked from being shoved unceremoniously. Slowly, he nodded his head. "Um yes, that would probably be best… Winston, take us home."

Paul assumed Winston was the name of the driver; however, there was a tinted window blocking his view of the driver's seat, so he couldn't tell if whoever was driving had acknowledged or even heard the order. After a moment, he assumed that driver had indeed heard, as the car switched gears and began to pull away from the sidewalk. They were leaving…

A wave of relief washed over him as Paul sank back into the velvet cushion of his seat: Drew would not have the chance to push himself up into his apartment. Not today, anyway… Drew could be very pushy, and Paul had no doubts that if Drew had wanted to go inside the apartment, he would have somehow forced his way in. He reminded Paul of grease, smooth and slick and spilling into places where it wasn't wanted…

"Well, I believe you owe me an explanation," the other boy's haughty voice started. "I mean, I just drove all the way over here, concerned about your problems, trying to help, and this is how you repay me? Not even inviting me in for a cup of tea? How uncivilized."

"I'm not uncivilized just because I live in this part of town!" Paul spat violently. "Not everyone lives in big fancy houses with butlers and maids waiting on them hand and foot!" He crossed his arms and turned away from Drew, refusing to look at him.

"What are you going on about?" Drew asked innocently. "So what if you live in an apartment in 'this part of town'? That's no excuse for not being a good host and inviting me in for tea. Or whatever you have in your cupboards. I'd settle for lemonade. Yes, lemonade actually sounds quite refreshing at the moment… Would you like one, Paul?"

Paul was staring at the boy with an incredulous look. Drew didn't even seem fazed by the fact that Paul was poor; in fact, he was more concerned with Paul's lack of hosting skills! _Unbelievable!_ he thought. _He's actually upset I didn't serve him tea? What a weirdo!_

He realized Drew was looking at him expectantly and waiting for answer. He also noticed that Drew had opened a mini-fridge and taken out two bottled lemonades. He stared at the mini-fridge for a moment and then looked around the car with a slight wonder. There was a large plasma tv screen in the right front corner, and enough cushions to seat twelve people. Along with the mini-fridge, the limo also housed a buffet table (adorned with many drawers) and several potted plants.

Paul was brought out of his stupor when something cold and moist was pressed into his hand. Drew seemed to have taken the silence as a compliment; the boy seemed rather pleased with himself.

"Yes, it _is_ rather impressive, isn't it? You should see my father's; it can easily fit twenty people and has its own pool table."

Paul half suspected Drew had driven over here just to show off. Speaking of which…

"You idiot! What were you thinking, coming into this area in an expensive limo? Better yet, why were you thinking of coming here in the first place? To _my_ apartment? And don't ever call my house again either!"

Drew lazily sipped his lemonade, seemingly indifferent to Paul's attitude. "Well, I was thinking we were friends, and as such, I should help you catch Dawn for Valentine's Day. Oh right," he said, as Paul raised a hand in defiance, "you don't like her, _sure_, yes, yes, I remember now. Anyway, I thought you might be in some need of assistance, and seeing as I'm the king of romance, I have decided to bestow upon you my knowledge of wooing women, despite my rather busy schedule."

Paul's eyebrow twitched. "You still shouldn't have driven up in a limo; there is a level of crime around here," he said exasperatedly, deciding for the moment to ignore the rest of Drew's ridiculous statement.

Drew choked on his lemonade, and before Paul could really do anything, he had scooted back over and leaned in Paul's direction. "Really, Paul, I'm touched that you were so worried about me. However, you needn't fret so much; this car is equipped with a defense system, and Winston is a black belt. Now hurry and drink your lemonade before it warms."

_Worried…? He thinks I was…?_

"No, you've got it all wrong," Paul groaned, his hand gripping the icy bottle so tightly it was starting to grow numb. "That's not what I meant at all—"

"Oh, so you weren't concerned for my wellbeing?" Drew interrupted coldly, all pleasantries gone. "And here I thought we were friends, Paul. I guess I was wrong. Well, seeing as we are no longer friends, please give back the lemonade, and get out of the car."

As much as Paul wanted to tell Drew and himself that he wanted nothing more than to comply with those words, he hesitated. Something was nagging in the back of his mind, something telling him that that was the wrong thing to do. _After all, the guy did just offer to help you and gave you a free lemonade—_ No, no way was he feeling guilty about how he treated Drew! For the past two months he'd been trying to find a way to get rid of the prat, and this was the perfect way out! Why couldn't he just take it?

_Because you don't actually hate him as much as you think you do. Because some part of you actually enjoys_—

"Fine, fine!" Paul grumbled aloud. "I may have… That is, I mean…" He paused, and, unsure of what else to do, took a large gulp of lemonade. "I mean… this lemonade is pretty good…?" he finished unsurely. Then he realized the full implication of his words, and wondered what Drew would do if he thought Paul was only hanging around him for free limo rides and lemonade. Which he wasn't, of course, but he wasn't sure if Drew would see it that way.

"Yes, it is delicious, is it not? It's a rare brand that father flies in specially from France. I'm glad you like it."

Either Drew hadn't paid attention to Paul's exact words, or he had chosen to ignore them. Whatever the reason, Paul sighed slightly and took another drink. He himself wasn't entirely comfortable with this idea that the two of them were _friends_, but hanging around with someone who _didn't_ gab on and on about the latest fashion magazine was a nice change.

No, wait, Drew probably _did_ talk about that stuff…

"Anyway, about Dawn… I guess I was just so excited at the prospect of helping you set up dates and get her gifts, that I got a little carried away," Drew suddenly mumbled.

"Well, maybe you should channel that excitement towards _yourself_. You know, go after that girl you like," Paul replied slowly, the casual banter rolling off his tongue awkwardly.

The other boy blushed slightly, before shaking his head and regaining his composure. "No need to worry," he told Paul with a small grin. "I already have a plan set up. Normally I don't get girls anything for Valentine's Day…" He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "However, this isn't a normal girl, so I've decided to break my tradition and do something about it."

_Not a normal girl?_ Paul thought. Most girls practically threw themselves at Drew's feet, so this one must be either playing hard to get or not interested at all. Paul wondered just how long Drew had been chasing after her and if she was aware of it. Oh well, as long as it wasn't Dawn, Paul couldn't care less.

Dawn… Ever since the 'mistletoe incident' (as he'd dubbed it in his mind), she had been quieter. Well, maybe not so much quieter (she did still ramble on to May about things) as… less troublesome? She didn't bother Paul as much as she normally did, and, as much as he didn't want to admit it, _that_ bothered him. She still made a point to talk to him, but she didn't make as many witty comments or shove his shoulder as much. And she hadn't tried to hug him again—

Wait. She had really only hugged him that once.

Paul frowned. Actually, now that he thought about it… Dawn was pretty much acting the same as she always did. Only it didn't seem to actually bother him as much as he thought it had. But if she was acting the same, logically that would mean _he_ had been the one to change… right? No, that couldn't be right; he was definitely still himself, wasn't he? And it all circled back to that mistletoe. These thoughts were confusing Paul, and he groaned aloud in frustration.

"Something wrong?" Drew asked.

Oh. Paul had forgotten for a minute where he was and whom he was with.

"No," he snapped automatically. But then, at the pointed look on Drew's face, he continued, "No, I mean… Well, maybe…"

Drew watched him expectantly, waiting for an explanation. An explanation that Paul was not too willing to give. Explaining how he was confused over Dawn not seeming quite so troublesome anymore, and her lack of kissing him under the mistletoe, was _not_ a good way to convince Drew that he did not like her. If anything, it would only fuel the fire. Yet, Paul didn't just want to leave Drew hanging… as weird as that was for him. He felt he somewhat owed Drew an answer, even if the boy was one of his least favorite people on the planet. Drew had called him a friend, hadn't he?

However, Paul did not want to directly ask why he was feeling so weird about Dawn not wanting to kiss him. That would send the conversation into the wrong direction. Instead, he opted for the next best thing.

"You're sure this girl you really like isn't Dawn, right? Because she's the only girl I can think of who doesn't normally throw herself at your feet."

That's right, Dawn had rejected Drew too. Well, not in the exact same way… Drew _had_ kissed her. But she was clearly disgusted by it. If he played his cards right, Paul could figure out his messed-up feelings without Drew really knowing what he was getting at.

"Possessive, aren't you?" Drew drawled, merely smirking when Paul's face flared. "Oh calm down, I was joking. And no, it isn't Dawn, I've said that already. True, she rejected me…" He sounded hurt.

Paul jumped on it.

"Why are you upset she rejected you if you don't like her?"

Because that was exactly what Paul was wondering about himself. Why was he so bothered by her _not_ kissing him, when she had the perfect excuse, when she was obviously craving male attention, when it had been months since her date with Brendan. All the odds were pointing to it, all hanging in a pretty little arrangement that had been the mistletoe dangling over their heads two months ago. And yet, she'd thrown it all out the window.

And Paul really should be happy at that, having been spared the horrible experience of kissing a girl. He really shouldn't care at all. But he did.

Drew scoffed. "_Please_," he replied, as if Paul should already know, "I'm not that upset. I mean, sure, I was a bit wounded at her disgust and that slap in the face, but what guy wouldn't be? It's a complete blow to the ego to have a girl reject you, no matter how interested in her you are."

A blow to his… ego?

Paul hadn't thought of it that way before. Well of course he hadn't, he didn't care about girls, and thus he didn't care if they accepted or rejected him either way. He had never had to think about it before.

However, Paul was not about to pass up this perfectly logical explanation of the feelings swimming around in his gut.

It had been a blow to his male ego, nothing more.

_Well, that settles that_, he thought.

He could almost feel the metaphorical weight being lifted off his shoulders. Drew seemed to notice his weird relaxation, for the boy gave him an odd look, though he didn't say anything about it.

They spent the remainder of the car ride in silence, and when the limo pulled in front of the mansion and Drew dragged him upstairs to play Rock Band, Paul didn't protest. Well, he didn't protest _that_ _much_.

* * *

><p><em>Oh Paul, you're so oblivious to your own feelings... And who is this 'mystery girl' Drew is after? What are his plans for romancing her on Valentine's Day? What about Paul and Dawn? Will those exotic birds arrive in time? Cough I mean, of course Paul has no plans on wooing anyone whatsoever... according to his lawyer. Whatever happens, you can bet Part II will be dramatic!<em>

**Interesting Facts:**

-Reggie has a girlfriend! Who is she? You'll just have to wait and see...

-Looks like Paul and Reggie's mother abandoned them... something about her and Reggie not getting along? More in future chapters.

-Paul was eating chocolate-chip waffles! He does love chocolate...

-Drew apparently has magazine interviews. For what, you ask? Because he's obscenely rich and can do whatever. I mean, he has a private investigator and a limo with potted plants (probably rare, foreign, and fancy).

-Also... I only recently learned that Drew Peterson is the name of a man suspected of murdering his third and fourth wives... yeaahhhhh... awkward! Lifetime Network even made a movie about it with Rob Lowe. Why is Rob Lowe always the killer in these Lifetime movies?


End file.
